Mako's Little Fire Ferret
by missjabbjabb
Summary: Mako and Korra have a three children. This stroy is mainly going to be about the third child and only daughter Mai, please read and please enjoy! I'm horrible at summary's so just read and i hope you enjoy ! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so this story, is mainly about Korra and Mako's daughter, there will be a couple of chapters, also im sorry for the really bad names -.- i honestly had to google names for this stroy ahahahaha**

**anyways please enjoy there is more coming up!  
This is just the intro to the main charecter of the stroy :) x**

"Mum, watch this!" the little water bender yelled to his mum, Korra giggled as her two twin boys, were sparing each other, each realising bursts of water at each other.

They each looked like Korra, they had tanned skin like there mother and brown hair. Each had blue eyes, but they had their fathers jaw line. Tonraq then released a huge burst of water at his brother's face, falling to the ground laughing. They both had Korra's attitude and personality as well.

"I am going to get you for that Tonraq!"

Tui screamed at his brother, chasing him, not bothering to use his water bending to attack him. Korra giggled at her sons, she then looked over at her beautiful four year old daughter Mai, she was the fire nation looking one out of her three children, she was a calm little girl. She was also very clever for her age, unlike her head strong brother who would just run into a situation.

She was playing with her father on the other side of the court yard. Mako loved his sons dearly, but he had a soft spot for his little girl, she also looked extremely like him, she had jet black hair like her father, she also had the fire nation eyes, only they were bigger but the same colour as her fathers.

Tonraq then bent some water at his father soaking him and his little girl,

"It had to be two water benders" he mumbled to himself, then looking over to his little girl and lit his hand with a small flame to warm them both. Mai had shown no sign of bending, but if she was a bender, she was going to be a water bender like her brothers. She hated the water just as her father

"Eww" she said shaking her long black hair that was currently flowing down her back, her hair was straight like her father's as well. She didn't really look much like Korra at all, compared to her brothers but she had Korra's face shape.

Mako laughed and looked down at his little girl, he didn't care that none of his children inherited his fire bending, but he always wanted to teach one of his children fire bending

"How do you do that daddy?" Mai asked, her eyes wide as she looked down at her father's hand, Mako smiled at his baby girl

"It just happens, just like how your brothers can move water" he said, she then lifter her hand to her face, studying it closely, she then put her hand next to Mako's and looked at his once more.

Mako looked at her surprised, she had always hated the water, and she was like him in every single way, even her attitude. She was laid back and calm, she didn't say much to people she didn't know, except her uncle Bolin, she adored him. She then looked up to her father and smiled

"What is it Mai?" he asked, he looked down to her hand and saw a flame in her hand. She was smiling widely and laughing at her self

"Look daddy, look!" she giggled, Mako stared at her in dis-belief, his little girl was a fire bender

"Korra! Korra come here and look at this!" he yelled, looking at his wife, she quickly rushed over to him and his daughter, she instantly looked down at her daughters hand. A wide smile spread across her face, her daughter was a fire bender. She kissed her husband and looked down to Mai once more,

"Oh honey! Look at that" she smiled picking up her daughter, she hugged her tightly weaving her jet black hair in her fingers, Mako stood up next to Korra and she released her mother and leaned over to her father. He took her from Korra squeezing her tightly, Mai burying her face into Mako's scarf,

"Daddy, I want you to teach me" she whispered into his ear, Mako smiled widely looking his little girl in her eyes that looked so much like his

"Of-course I will my little fire ferret" she giggled at her father, hugging him once more eager to learn.


	2. Chapter 2

12 years later…

"Ahh!" She grunted kicking a fire ball towards her competitor, falling into the water below; finally they had made their way into the championships

"And the Fire Ferrets win the match!" The announcer boomed

Mai turned around to her team mates and jumped on her teams Earth Bender

"We did it Zei! We are in the finals" she laughed, he hugged her tightly, he was one of her best friends, he was a year older than her, he was a happy, loud, really tall seventeen year old boy with green eyes, he was originally from the Earth Kingdom until he moved to Republic City with his family and joined Pro-Bending soon after

"Yeah Mai! We did it!" he yelled then running over to his best friend, the teams water bender Nilak

"Yeah man! We did it!" he grinned

Nilak was extremely good looking, but so was Zei, Mai didn't see them that way at all, they were like her brothers

"Guys I'm going to quickly go and see my mum and dad" she smiled running off into the stands, Korra and Mako were screaming so loudly, her Uncle Bo and his wife behind them

"You did so great my little fire ferret"

Mako said hugging his daughter, Mako had taught her basically everything she knew, but she was clever enough to think of things by herself learning heaps of new tricks she would have to teach to her father at times

"Thanks dad" she grinned,

Bolin ran over to her picking her up in his arms for a bear hug, he looked the same, just an older version of himself

"You did so good girl! Your better than you dad" he laughed, Mako shot him a look, Korra than ran up to her and gave her a big wet kiss on the side of her face, Korra was now thirty nine. But she looked so much younger than she actually was

"Good job Mai!" she said hugging her tightly

"Eww mum!" she said wiping her cheek, Korra just giggled than turned on a sad face

"Sweetie I have to go take care of some things, I will be back soon though, you can go to Narooks Noodles if you want to with Zei and Nilak. Just be back at the Island soon alright?" she asked, she was doing her concerned face again, Mai just smiled at her mum

"OK, I will be back soon, be careful mum, I love you" she said giving her mum a quick kiss

"Love you to, remember you have training tomorrow"

"I know mum" She laughed

"Alright, alright" she said throwing her hands up, giving Mako a kiss and Bolin a hug she then hurried off.

She then ran back to the change rooms, she was still in her uniform. When she arrived Nilak and Zei were already back in casual clothes

"You did great out there Mai," Nilak said, giving her a light punch on the arm, she smiled at him, he was also seventeen, he had black hair like her, but had blue eyes, he also was a lot taller than her and had a stunner smile. They also thought Mai was beautiful, and she was.

Mai had always looked like her father; she had big gold eyes, and long black straight hair, also inherited by her father. Her skin was white unlike her brothers who had a great tan. She had always been jealous of that, but she got one other thing from her mother and her father put together, she was tall, and had curves. Yep Mai was a heart breaker; she just didn't know it yet.

"Thanks guys, don't short change yourselves, you were great out there!" she smiled at them changing back into her casual clothes, she wore pants with boots that came up to her shin, and a black coat with a red fire nation symbol on the chest area. She was also from the Water Tribes because of her mother, but she was a fire bender so she considered herself fire nation. She also wore a scarf, which her father had given to her when she mastered fire bending, she rarely took it off.

"Do you want to go get some noodles?" Nilak asked, everyone agreed. Once they were at the restaurant they grabbed their usual seats,

"So Mai you have training tomorrow?" Nilak asked her swallowing some noodles

"Yeah, there still trying to understand this blue fire thing" she replied.

Not many people knew that Mai could produce blue fire, she had learned to control, she could choose which fire she wanted to use, but many of the White Lotus wanted to learn more about it, they only knew one other person in existence who could do it, and that was Fire Lord Zuko's sister, Princess Azula. And she went totally bonkers; Mai was pretty freaked out by it

"It's pretty intense Mai, maybe it's just because your mum is the avatar. Your dad is also a pretty sweet fire bender" added Zei

"Yeah, he is" She laughed, taking another bite of her noodles

"Are you two coming tomorrow, my dad will be there helping me out, but my brothers will be there as well, and there will be a lot of influential people who could help us with the pro-bending stuff" she said, she was always thinking ahead, using her smart brain to help her

"Yeah sure" Zei said, Nilak nodding along with him

"Great" she smiled; she then looked over to the door, and quickly looked down at her noodle bowl. Hoping that he didn't see her, the two boys looked at the door in sync, Mai had a small crush on the water bender but she would never say anything about it.

"I hate those guys" Nilak murmured, Three guys walked in. They were a team they were up against in the Pro-Bending Arena; she actually genuinely liked the Fire bender and Water Bender, she had known them since she was a little girl, but the Captain Teo, was a jerk.

"Mai! Oh how nice to see your pretty face" He said walking up to her and sitting next to her in there booth, she didn't look up from her food

"Hi Teo" she said flatly

"So sweet heart, you up for some training together? You know some people have been saying you're the best fire bender in the whole Pro-Bending circuit!" He said sarcastically, he then put his arm around her, those brown eyes looking down at her,

"Why don't you come over one day and show me if you are" he said in a low voice so Bato and Zei wouldn't hear. They sat there glaring at him, they knew Mai could take care of herself, but they liked doing it for her, she then looked up at him

"Teo, even if you were the last guy on the face of the earth, I would never ever go anywhere with you, especially your house" she said with an evil glint in her eye, she had the ability to be so beautiful and so scary at the same time

"Harsh beautiful, harsh" he laughed, rubbing his hand up her leg. Akai, the fire bender on the team then put his hand on his shoulder

"Let's go get something to eat man, leave her alone" he asked in a kind but serious tone. Mai was surprised, he was nice, but she never really spoke with him, she had caught him looking at her a couple of times, but that was about it.

Mai was so angry, she wanted to punch this guy in his face, but she kept her cool and slid away from him

"I think you should leave" she said breathing heavily, accidently letting some fire escape her mouth because of how furious she was, Bato was closest to her so he quickly pulled her to him putting a hand around her waist calming her down

"You know your mum is one tough avatar, and your brothers are legends, your dad! One of the best fire benders in the world, but you? Talk about a disgrace" His words stung like venom, was he right? Did she really bring disgrace to a family she felt so proud of being a part of?

He then walked away, his friends following behind him, Mai sat there stunned. Her mouth opened to say something, but no words came out. Zei was the first one to say something

"Mai, don't worry about him, he is a jerk" Zei said grabbing her hand, squeezing it

"I-I need to see my dad" she said jumping up from her chair running for the door, she then began walking home to Air Temple Island where Tenzin had insisted Korra and her family stayed for safety reasons, but now Mai's brothers had moved to the Fire Nation, because they were now Generals for the United Forces Mai lived there alone with her mother and her father.

She reached the docs when she felt a hand tug on her, she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw who was standing behind her.

Akai, the fire bender for the Raging Bears was standing behind her

"Are you ok?" he asked, when Mai finally got a good look at him, she realised just how good looking her really was. He had black hair like hers, it was short and had a little piece that sticked up at the back, he was tall and muscular

"Yeah I'm fine, why would you care anyways?" she asked, sounding harsher than she intended

"Teo shouldn't of said those things, he just gets a big head sometimes and thinks he can take on the world" he said, his voice was raspy, it was hot in Mai's eye

"Yeah, well I'd like to see him take on me…" she mumbled

"I would like to see that to" he laughed, she giggled

"So I heard you're a pretty good Fire bender?" he asked

"I guess… I had a good teacher" she smiled, thinking back to her father's lessons, he laughed

"Yeah I bet you did, your mums the avatar and your dad is a Pro-Bending legend! You're lucky Mai" He said with a smile, Mai liked him, he was nice and she hadn't really noticed him before. None the less she thought he was nice

"Hey tomorrow I have this training thing with my mum and dad, well my dad mainly. Mum has avatar stuff to do, but if you come my dad could give you some pointers and you would get to meet him and my uncle Bolin. If you want to come your welcome to." she said with a smile

"I don't think that would be a good idea, I mean your friends will be there right?" he said with a small frown, she knew he wanted to come

"Don't worry about it, it's my home not theirs and plus your my guest, just like them. It's different with them, there not fire benders, I never get to spar with other fire benders besides my dad. Please come?" He looked into her eyes, damn those eyes. He thought she was beautiful, he always had, he was just always on the opposite side to her

"Sure I'd love to" He said putting his hand on his neck and smiled. She then smiled at him flicking her hair back over her shoulder; she always wore her hair up at training, now it was down and flowing to the top of her pants line.

"Great! There is a ship here all the time; it will take you over to Air Temple Island. I will wait for you at the docks"

"OK, um what do I wear?" she giggled

"Just something you can bend in, and don't bring any of your friends, no offence Teo sort of freaks me out" she said and crossed her arms

"I won't, well I'll see you tomorrow, oh and thank you for inviting me Mai" He flashed her a smile, she was definitely looking at him now

"It's ok, I'm actually glad I did now, you are nicer than your team captain"

"Glad to hear it" he smiled at her once more and turned and walked away, Mai smiled to herself, she liked this guy, he was nice.

When she finally made it home her dad was cooking up some noodles, her favourite

"Hey dad"

"Hey my little fire ferret" he said walking over to his daughter and placing a kiss on her forehead, he still called her that after all these years

"How was your night?"

"Um interesting" she said looking down at her side, she had taken a pretty bad hit during the game, but she would live.

"Hey dad, I hope you don't mind but I invited a friend over for tomorrow, he is a fire bender and he is a big fan of yours, he is pretty good, but I was thinking we could help him out a bit and show him some stuff" she said as innocently as she could, Mako still had a soft spot for her, she was his only daughter and his little fire bender

"Yeah should be fine, but tomorrow we are going to work on the blue fire, do you care if he knows?"

"No, he is nice, his team captain is a jerk, but he is nice."

"Your Uncle Bo will be here, and you know how he is when you bring boys over"

Like he could talk, when she first joined the team for pro-bending and Mako found out that boys were on it, he told them if she got hurt he would show them how good a Pro-Bender he was, she nearly died of embarrassment, not because her dad was giving her friends a 'talk' but because he made her sound like she was incapable of taking care of herself.

"Yeah, I'll tell him to be nice or I'll set fire to his hair again" she joked, her dad laughed

"He would murder you" he laughed

"No way, he is always way to scared to spar with me, he is scared that he would hurt me" she crossed her arms over her chest

"Everyone treats me like a prissy princess, I'm a member of the Fire Ferrets and everyone is still scared that Mai will get hurt, except the people on the other team of course" her dad laughed

"Mai let them treat you like that, because they will under estimate you, and that's when you strike. In your mum's first Pro-Bending match, well let's just say it did not go so well, but when she got better people remembered how bad she was and she kicked there as-"

"I didn't do that badly!" Korra sneered as she walked towards her husband, and gave him a kiss

"And as I recall that is where you first met me" Mai laughed at her mother and father arguing like teenagers,

"I'm going to bed, big day tomorrow" she quickly gave her mum and dad a kiss and walked back to her room falling asleep before she even hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

"_I'm going to bed, big day tomorrow" she quickly gave her mum and dad a kiss and walked back to her room falling asleep before she even hit the pillow._

Being a fire bender, naturally Mai woke up early, trying to get as much sun light as she could. She made herself a bowl of cereal. She ate it as quickly as she could, she was eager to meet up with Zei and Bato. After brushed her teeth and brushed her hair she ran to the docs of Air Temple Island to greet her friends

"Hey home girl!" Zei called, a smile on his face

"Mai!" Nilak called waving, he was a water bender so he jumped of the ship and formed a water tornado and carried himself the rest of the way, when he arrived on the doc he bent the water off of himself, he then hugged his friend tightly, she hugged him back without hesitation, he and Mai were really good friends, he was serious all the time though, it irritated her

"Did you know Akai was on the boat?" he asked eyes wide

"Yes, I invited him" she shrugged

"Why?" he retorted stunned at what she had just said

"He is nice, after what happened last night he came up to me and we talked. He is nice, just talk to him, you might actually like him" laughing she walked closer to the docks edge waving at the two boys on the boat, Zei jumped of the boat and ran up to Mai giving her a bear hug. She felt her lungs collapse from under her

"Zei…can't breathe"

"Oh sorry" he placed her down lightly, he then walked off to his friend, talking about the noodles his mother cooked for him last night. Last but not least she saw Akai

"Hey, glad you came" smiling at him, he stepped off the boat

"I hope I'm not intruding"

"Don't be stupid, come on, I told dad you were coming, he said he would love to show you some things"

He smiled at her, god this boy she said silently to herself, they walked together to the house side by side, Zei and Nilak in front of them, they already knew the way.

"I'm seriously glad you came!" she laughed

"OK, OK I believe you" he laughed

As they walked around to the court yard Mako was standing in the door way leaning to one side, he examined the boy she was walking with very carefully giving him a look saying if you hurt my daughter I will hurt you. Once she stopped giggling she walked next to her father, the resemblance was striking

"Akai, this is my dad, dad this is Akai, he and I will be doing some fire bending today, and you promised you would help" she said giving her dad puppy dog eyes, she looked so much like Korra when she did that

"Of course, it's nice to meet you Akai" he said nicely, Mai was surprised

"It's an honour to meet you, you're a legend in the Pro-Bending Circuit" he said wide eyed as he shook Mako's hand. To Mai her dad, was well just her dad, but when she told people who he parents were they were stunned

"Thanks, Mai, I will be around in a sec, I just have to help your mum" he said walking away

"Come on; let's go to the training area" she said, leading the water, fire and earth bender around to the back of her home.

When they finally reached the training are Akai stared wide eyed

"You learnt to Fire bend here?" he asked as he looked at the old tool Air Benders used, he couldn't get over how big it was, there were some perks being the avatars daughter.

"Yeah, my brothers also learnt to water bend here as well, but my mum taught them that, not my dad, want to have a match?" she said with a grin

"Yeah, sure" he smirked

"Alright first to five wins" she grabbed a hair tie from her wrist and pulled up her hair, it was shining in the sun, all three boys stared

"This will be good!" Zei yelled smiling and grabbing a seat next to his best friend, Nilak was not happy.

They went into the centre of the large concrete training area, both in fighting stances, none of them had ever see her fight just another fire bender, they hadn't even seen her fight her father, they were in for a show.

"Ready?" he asked, she smirked at him

"Always"

Then with a punch she let the first flame fly, Akai moved out the way of it and kicked a wave of fire into the air, not only was Mai a skilled fire bender, she had her father's style of fighting, and she had been trained in acrobatics as well, she jumped high and did a flying kick in the air releasing a grunt as she did so, he blocked the hit with his arm and ran towards her, he then ducked down and kicked low fire releasing from his feat she was now twirling and flipping to avoid the flames coming at her.

Her curvy body manoeuvring through the flames effortlessly, all three of the boys caught themselves staring at her. She was wearing tighter clothes so no loose clothing would drape down while she was bending and get caught on the flames, they were her usual practice clothes, but they enhanced her figure showing off her hips and her upper bust. She had long slender legs that were muscly from all the training she had done over the years, but none had them had ever really noticed her body until now, they all knew she was beautiful, but wow.

She then ran forward to Akai After his attack had finished and jumped forward, kicking her leg up to her head, and a flame wheel came from her movement, she didn't intend it to hit him she just needed to distract him and it did he punched a huge flame out of his hand, using his flame to overpower hers, she then flew forward pinning him on the ground.

There breathing was heavy, there faces only centimetres apart, her legs were spread over his abdomen and she had his arms pinned over his head, he was strong, but his movements were sloppy. That's what gave her the edge in this fight

"I win" she breathed, sweat spilling down her forehead from the heat of the fight, pieces of her black hair falling to his face, she was looking deep into his eyes now, those damn eyes.

She remembered her mother saying she used to think that about her fathers, but she now knew what she meant, looking into someone's eyes and feeling butterflies.

She then snapped back to herself standing up and putting her arms down to help him up. She grabbed his hand and a surge of electricity pules through her body, as it did his. He didn't really want her to get off him, but he thought that Mai and Nilak were together, which was not the case.

"That was good, you're a head taller than me so you have height on your side, but you think with your fist, not your head" she laughed while still trying to catch her breath

"You're good" he wheezed

Nilak and Zei were on the side lines, mouths wide open

"That was awesome!" yelled Zei

"You just got beaten by a girl" Nilak bluntly added and looked away, Mai gave him a puzzled look, but he tore away from her eyes, she was going to talk to him about this later

"No, you have strength in your bending, considering you are strong" she said, he smirked

"You fight just like your dad" he piped up

"What?"

"Your dad, his style is cool under fire; you fight just like him, your agile and can move quickly. If you had short hair and we put you on the field people would think that you were your dad"

Wow, she didn't think he noticed that much,

"Thanks" she said blushing; Nilak looked over to the two of them and walked over in between the two of them,

"You should probably work on the other one now, but do it with Zei, he could create a barrier if things go wrong" she knew exactly what he was talking about

"What other one?" Akai asked

She put on a nervous smile

"You know how you think my fire bending is pretty good now?" he nodded

"Well, um, you haven't seen anything yet"


	4. Chapter 4

_She put on a nervous smile_

"_You know how you think my fire bending is pretty good now?" he nodded_

"_Well, um, you haven't seen anything yet"_

Zei stepped into the square and took his fighting stance, none of her friends had actually taken their masters test, she was lucky enough to have an influential mother and father that put her in a good position. She had mastered fire when she was eleven, she had also mastered the art of lighting, her dad had taught her both.

After the Equalist war the group of friends, stayed friends with General Iroh or to Mai her Uncle Iroh, he also taught her a lot of Fire Bending as well; she was one very lucky girl when it came to her training

"Zei, I'm going to do a couple minutes of practice before I actually shoot it at you" she said nervously

He stepped aside and stood with Nilak and Akai, it was so awkward between those two, she didn't understand it. She quickly shrugged it off when she saw her father run out to her

"Ready Mai?" he asked

"Yeah" she murmured

Mako then punched three large balls of fire at her; she swung her leg to the side, a large wave of blue fire shot out towards her fathers red shots.

"Whoa" Akai breathed, his eyes were wide as he watched her, he had heard about Princess Azula and her blue fire, but he never actually realised what it was like. He had heard stories about just how good Azula was, he had also heard how she went crazy and was the only known fire bender in existence to be able to produce this blue fire.

Her dad then ran towards her jumping up and creating a fire wheel, she then propelled herself forward with her flames like a jet and then used them to fly up and over her father. When she landed she sent a large fire ball at her father, knocking him off his feet

"Good job sweetie" he said, she smiled at her father

"Hey can I talk to Akai for a second? Can you keep Nilak and Zei occupied for me?"

"Yeah, don't be too long, the Lotus wants to speak to you" he said, she nodded and walked off with Akai.

"So, blue fire" he looked at her, as they walked to the small beach on the Island

"Yeah, please don't tell anyone, you know who they will compare me to" she then crossed her arms over her chest

"Your nothing like her, she was evil. You are the nicest person I've ever met" he said blushing rubbing the back of his neck, she blushed to

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself" she giggled

"How do you do it? I mean I'm not trying to say you're like Azula, but she was one of the best fire benders on the planet, and she was the only one that we know of who could actually produce it"

He was right, she was as good as Azula, the white Lotus had told her she possessed the same abilities as her from the scrolls they had kept about her abilities. She didn't want to be like Azula at all, it frightened her

"I just wish I was a normal, plain, fire bender" she sighed

"But you are, you can control it, you choose which fire you use. You are so talented, I honestly wish I was as talented as you" His voice was so sexy, she had noticed it when she first met him but it was so raspy, she loved it

"Thanks, I had a lot of help my whole life with my bending though. My dad taught me how to bend, and The White Lotus helped me as well, all my life I have had different teachers, teaching me different things and then they found out about the blue fire and I was the main concern. My brothers are really good benders as well, I don't know, it's weird" she said stopping and looking out to the water. There was a large black shadow in the water

"What the hell is that?" she asked stepping closer towards the water, Akai grabbed her and pulled her back

"Be careful"

She inched closer to it, trying not to get her feet in the water, Akai grabbing her waist this time

"Mai! Be careful" he had worry in his eyes, she turned to look at him, their eyes locked.

There it was again that spark of electricity, that static that floated in the air whenever they were around each other, she had never really had this with anyone, there was just this connection between them, he got her in more ways than one, he liked the fact she wasn't an open book and that he would have to work at it.

He also thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever met in his life, not to mention the best fire bender he had ever seen in his life.

She was taking a good look at him to, he was seriously one of the best looking guys she had ever seen beside Zei and Nilak, but he was interesting, he didn't just want to talk to her for who her family was.

They remained silent as they looked at each other; his hand was still on her waist, there was so much electricity between the two, he then looked behind her and his eyes went wide and he pushed her behind him. She quickly turned around to see what was going on, moving her hair from her eyes she saw a large machine. It looked like the ones the Equalists used to use, but it was just a lot bigger

"Mai run!" Akai yelled

"What? I'm not leaving you!" she yelled throwing a fire ball at the machine, using her blue fire hoping it would make a dint it the machine. No, once the fire had cleared the machine was till totally intact, he did the same. Still nothing

"Fire has no effect on these things!" he yelled,

She grabbed his hand and pulled him and started running to the house, he followed her running hard, but these machines were fast, they had practically caught up to the two by the time they were half way up the hill. She stopped and turned to Akai

"Go get everyone up at the house, tell them to run. I will stall this thing" she panted

"What? No I'm not leaving you with this-this thing!"

"Yes you are, don't worry I will be fine, get everyone" she said and squeezed his hand, he then did something totally un-expected, he hugged her. He squeezed her tightly; she didn't hesitate to hug him back burying her face into his chest

"Be careful"

He said, looking into her eyes, she nodded at him, she knew the first ones who would come down would be Zei, Nilak and her dad, but she had to stall it until then.

"I need you to throw me in the air" she asked,

"What?"

"Just do it"

"What if you fall?"

"Just do it and go, trust me I won't fall" she said, she was in fighting mode now, he nodded, she ran back about ten meters and ran at him as fast as she could. When she arrived he threw her in the air, its luck she was light. Mid-air two flames appeared under her feet and in her hands and she started to sore through the air at fast speed, making her way towards the big machine.

She then saw glass, yes glass, that's what she needed to get into the machine, if she couldn't attack it from the outside than she would attack it from the inside; she then increased her flames and flew as hard as she could into the glass breaking through easily.

There were four men on the deck of this machine thing. She didn't know if they were benders or not but they were invading her home, right now they were the enemy. She was trained in un-armed combat as well as bending, she never liked hurting people with her bending, she didn't want to be like Azula, that's what Azula did and she refused to be like that.

She ran towards the first opponent opening with a kick to the stomach, he flew back with a grunt as he hit the wall and fell to the ground, she didn't kill him but he was un-conscious. Then the other three ran at her, fists aiming for her face, using her acrobatic skills she jumped over the top of the three men kicking one of them in the face as she did, he fell to the ground blood pouring out his nose

"Come on girl! That all you got" she smirked and ran towards the one that opened his big mouth, evading his hit and kicking him in his stomach, he only moved back a little but quickly regained him composure and came for her.

He was quicker than the other guys, giving her a huge kick to the side of her stomach, causing her to grunt and fall. No, she was not going down that easy, he ran over the top of her grabbed her by the hair pulling her up to his eye level

"Tell us where you're keeping him girly?" he spat at her

"What?" she asked confused, he then punched her in the stomach,

"Amon, where is he?"

"Equalists" she whispered

"Not quite" he laughed, it was more of a sick chuckle, she had enough of this, he pulled her close to him, pulling her hair even tighter

"You tell your family, that we are coming" he spat at her, she gave him her most scary look she could manage and she smiled

"What? What is so funny?"

"This" and then she screamed, blue fire coming out her mouth hitting the man in the face

"AHH!" he yelled letting her fall to the ground clutching his face, once he had let go she kicked fire into the control panel of the machine. Sending pieces of the control's flying all over the small room, when she turned around behind her everyone was gone, but the two guys she knocked out, she felt the whole machine shudder and she knew that her family and friends were outside attacking this thing to. With one more huge punch of the control panel, felt the machine starting to fall down from under her

"Time to go" she said to herself and jumped out the window again. She had forgotten just how big this thing was, on the ground Akai, Nilak, Mako and Zei were on the offensive while everyone else at the house was making sure there was only one of the machine.

"Mai!" Mako yelled as his daughter jumped out the machine, she didn't notice but the un-conscious guy had woken up and grabbed her as she jumped out the window.

As she jumped out he grabbed her shirt and tried to drag her back into the machine

"Get off me!" she yelled, and kicked a fire ball at his stomach, she fell out the window with him attached to her.

"No!" she screamed as she fell down, her friends stood their helpless as she fell down, if she hit the ground she was going to be more than seriously hurt, she quickly kicked the man off of her so he wouldn't drag her down.

She then created a huge twister of fire underneath her feet, it was a mix of blue, orange, yellow and red flames hoping that she would be able to stop herself as she finally got balance the man jumped on her again. She had kicked him onto a ledge of the machine so he wouldn't fall to his death

"Ahh!" she screamed as the tornado disappeared from under her, no she wasn't going to let this kill her, she had trained her whole life to fight now way was she going to die here. With one last final attempt she kicked the man off her and he fell to the ground, she prayed that he hadn't died; she did not want to be like Azula.

She formed to blue fire jets under her feet and flew through the air, her mum's friend Iroh had taught her how to do this, and she thought it was the coolest thing ever.

As she neared closer to the ground the machine exploded sending everyone flying backwards, she flew forward sliding along the ground, she was hurting. She finally came to a stop when she hit a tree right where the leader of the group had kicked her

"Mai!" everyone screamed running to her, her vision was blurry and black dots started forming in her vision, and before she knew it the blackness dragged her under.

Her golden eyes fluttered open to see her in an empty room, her stomach was killing her. Her jet black hair was over her hanging over her shoulders. Her dad was sitting next to her

"Hey my fire ferret" he yawned,

"Dad, what happened?" she moaned

"Once you get better we will explain it"

"What? I'm fine! Ouch!" she said trying to sit up, the side of her stomach sharply stabbed her and she gently put herself back into her starting position. She lifted her bed covers to take a look at her side, there was a huge purple and black bruise all over the right side of her body, she made a face

"Your mum healed it the best she could, the rest you're going to have to do the rest yourself. She left a couple of hours ago to get some sleep; she was with you all night, and your friends are here to"

"Are they OK? They didn't get hurt did they?" she asked franticly

"No, there fine, you're the only one who got hurt" he laughed, she sighed

"Great, prissy Mai, damsel in distress"

"What? No, you destroyed that thing Mai, you're the whole reason it didn't hurt anyone" he said giving her a kiss on the forehead

"I will send your friends in" he smiled at her and walked out, telling them to not be too loud.

When they walked in relief flushed over all three faces, Akai stood at the back of the room as her two friends took each side of the bed

"Thank-god you're OK, you took a pretty hard hit" Nilak spoke first squeezing her hand, she pulled her blankets down earlier with her dad so her bruise and cuts were noticeable

"Good god Mai…" Zei whispered

"Guys I'm fine, seriously, mum will have me healed up in no time" After a long discussion about how good Mai's bending was her friends finally left, Nilak kissed her on the cheek and walked out chasing after his friend Zei. Mai blushed; she must have really scared him

"I'd better go to; today was um fun until the last bit" he laughed

"Yeah it was" she laughed as well clutching her stomach as she did

"I'm glad you're OK Mai, I was really worried out there for you" he said walking towards the door, she tried to get up, then yelped and sat back down

"Mai! Don't get up you will hurt yourself" he scolded her and pulled the blanket up to her chest,

"Don't go, please don't go" she said, he smiled at her

"Are you sure your boyfriend won't mind?"

"What?" She pulled a face

"Nilak, your boyfriend" he said as if she already knew

"He isn't my boyfriend, were just friends. Why would you say that?" she asked, okay she was confused now, he wasn't. She was single his heart started beating loudly again

"It doesn't matter, anyways I'd better go" he stood up and she grabbed his sleeve

"Stay" he sighed, and looked into her eyes. How could he say no to her?

He pulled up a chair next to her bed and fell asleep, his fingers intertwined with hers.


	5. Chapter 5

"_It doesn't matter, anyways I'd better go" he stood up and she grabbed his sleeve_

"_Stay" he sighed, and looked into her eyes. How could he say no to her?_

_He pulled up a chair next to her bed and fell asleep, his fingers intertwined with hers._

"Look Mai, I'm just saying he is on the other team, he could be using you or something" Nilak said, while shooting some water at some practise dummies, she laughed

"Guys I can take care of myself you know" why were they doing this? They were beginning to sound like her father, this time it was Zei who spoke

"We know Mai, we are just worried about you, and we have a big game tonight so we are all stressed" giving her a light punch on the arm, she smiled at him and walked out the room to go get some water

"Bro what is up with you? You have been watching her like a hawk lately" Zei whispered walking over to his friend, he looked at him

"What? I'm just worried about her" he said spinning a blade of water in his hand and flinging it at the dummy

"No Nilak, this is getting on the verge of jealousy, look I care about her to, but you have to get your head in the game for tonight alright?" patting his friend on the back he exited the training room to get out of his training clothes.

Nilak wasn't jealous, at least he wasn't admitting he was, he cared for Mai he always had since they had been friends. He refused to admit to himself that he was jealous; he whipped some water at the dummy taking its head off in frustration and left the room

"So you think we are going to win tonight?" Zei said in his usual happy tone, she turned around and fluttered her eyes at Zei

"They don't stand a chance" she giggled and punched Zei lightly on the arm

"Look be careful tonight alright? You're still pretty banged up since, well umm whatever that whole thing was" he said fumbling trying to find the right word to describe the situation

"Mum has done all the healing she can do for my body; I have to just let it heal now, and as for the other thing. Well mum, dad and Uncle Bo are going to the council and taking to them about it, they specifically told us to stay out of the way in case something goes down" she said pulling a face at the end

"They have a point, anyways just make sure tonight you don't go too hard on your body, and remember we are playing the Tiger Dillo's, they are dirty players, and plus the captains dad is the referee"

"Yeah, we need to play fair and clean, they will have it out for us, you know how he is about his all prestigious son" waving her hands just to enforce her point, he laughed, she did to then she felt that sharp pain in her stomach again, she clutched it and winced

"Mai, you OK?" he voice worried as he caught her by her waist

"I'm fine, just hurts when I laugh" still clutching her side, Zei then put one hand on her shoulder straightening her up

"What happens if someone hits you tonight while we are playing? You are the best fire bender I've ever seen Mai but you're not invincible" his words were so worried, his green eyes looking into her gold

"If I get hit, I get hit and it will hurt, but I can take care of myself Zei, don't worry about me" she said, she then put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it tightly

"I'll be fine, don't stress" he grabbed her hand squeezing it,

"I hope so Mai, I really do" she smiled at him, those eyes damn those eyes, he couldn't stop staring at her she was so god damn beautiful, she never wore make-up only the occasional lip gloss and that was all she needed

"Well I'm going to go get changed, I will see you tonight, oh and remember we have that party thing tomorrow for all the finalist" he slapped his forehead

"I totally forgot about that! I'll tell Nilak"

"Wear something nice!" she laughed, walking off to the change rooms.

OK, so she was in the finals and injured

"Great" she mumbled to herself before she fell on her side after she thought she had hit a wall, she looked up to see Akai

"Oh Mai! I'm so sorry, are you ok?" he said bending down to help her up, no she wasn't she had fallen on the side she had hurt during her fight

"I'm fine, are you OK?" he laughed

"I knock you over and you ask me if I'm OK?" he then pulled her up softly making sure he avoided where her injury was, she blushed

"Hey are you going to the party ball thing?" he asked

"Yeah unfortunately, you?"

"Yeah, all the finalists have to go, so you and your team will be there?" he asked, once she was steady releasing her

"Yeah, and my parents and brothers" then her eyes widened

"Oh my god, my brothers" he laughed at her, she loved her brothers dearly, but they had a tendency to embarrass her in important situations, but she hadn't seen them in a while so she was still happy none the less

"There Water Benders aren't they?"

"Yeah, they moved to the Fire nation when I was fourteen, they joined the United Forces and they have been called down to help figure out the whole umm situation"

She didn't know what to call it either,

"So you're the only fire bender?"

"Yeah, I come after my dad" she laughed

"Well you sure do bend like him"

"Thanks, I'd better go get back home, get some rest before the game, I will see you tomorrow night" She then tried to monoveor past him and he grabbed her sleeve

"Do you have a date?" he asked his cheeks going red

"Um, no I don't, I don't get asked out a lot" she said putting her head down

"Well, do you want to go with me?" her mouth opened to say something but no words came out

"Oh, I understand, it's cool it was a stupid idea anyways, cya Mai" She then grabbed his arm yanking him back around to look at her, his raspy voice and messy hair was so sexy in her eyes, he was so hot and sweet

"Yes, I would love you to be my date" she said smiling, his eyes lit up and he smiled at her, there was so much affection in the way he looked at her

"Well I will meet you at the party"

"Looking forward to it" she replied, smiling and walking away taking one last look back at him, he had the biggest grin on his face, and so did she.

The cheers of the crowd always made her feel good, she had those nervous butterflies she got before every match, but the adrenaline running through her body was making her eager to get out onto the field. She put on her red uniform, the colour of the Fire Ferrets

"Play fair and play good. Mai, just be careful alright?" Nilak asked, his eyes locked on hers

"I'll be fine guys, watch you're back OK, and remember they are dirty players and the ref will have it out for us, we need to play fairly if we want to win. We are not cheats, were Fire Ferrets, and we are the best" She said smiling at her team mates

"We got this in the bag!" Zei said in a loud whisper

"Introducing the Fire Ferrets!" Boomed the commentator

"That's our queue" smiled Nilak; Mai quickly put up her hair and put on her helmet, the helmet that belonged to her father, they stepped out onto the pathway that led them onto the platform, the cheers from the crowd were loud, Zei was much like her Uncle Bolin, and he adored this

"Yes, yes thank-you! You're not so bad yourself beautiful!" Mai rolled her eyes and continued to wave at her fans, her family wasn't in the crowd tonight, but she didn't really mind, she knew they had important things to deal with. Once they had stepped onto the platform the stood together knowing very well who was coming on

"And there competitors tonight, haven't lost a game this season, the Tiger Dillo's!"

"Ugh, I'm going to kick his stupid head" murmured Mai, Nilak and Zei looked at each other with smirks on their faces, Mai hated these guys, they didn't even deserve to be called Pro-Benders they cared more about their nails then they did about their Bending, and the worst bit was they were all guys

"Hey guys, Mai" The team captain winked at her,

"Eww" she whispered, walking back to her position, she was up against this creep and she hated him

"So Mai, after we win I think I'm going to take you on a date, after all you look so good in your uniform, red really is your colour" he smirked at her

"Yeah sure I will meet you at the hospital, because that's where you're going to be once this is finished"

"Oh, touchy"

_DING_

"Ahh!" Mai let out a grunt and kicked a large ball of flame at her opponent, his name was Hiresh, and she was aiming for his gut, he dodged her attack and sent an earth disk flying at her head, she ducked it narrowly missing her, she then jumped using her acrobatic skills to move quickly.

Zei and Nilak weren't having much luck either, the fire bender and earth bender teamed up and froze Zei's foot to the ground and blasted him with hits sending him into zone two, of course the ref didn't say anything because it was his sons team,

"Come on prodigy, hit me" he said, god she hated him, she punched another fire ball at him, he missed it he then spun an earth disk at her, yes finally an opening, her dad had taught her how to use this to her advantage.

She hit the earth disk with a ball of fire, creating a dust field, she jumped into it blocking his vision of her, she sped through it lighting her fist, once she saw him he had no time to react, she kicked a flame at him and he went flying back into zone three.

"Get her!" he screamed to the water bender and fire bender, crap. The water bender ran over to where she was, and let rip exceeding the rinsing time. Once he had finished the fire bender came and tried to get her.

"Good luck" she murmured, he kicked a wheel of flames at her, she quickly avoided it and performed two hand springs kicking flames out as she did so, hitting him back into zone two.

Yes green light, each member of the team progressed forward,

"Your gone little girl" he screamed at her, he was losing his cool; she winked at him just to see his face go redder

"Keep it up guys!" Nilak yelled to everyone

The fire bender then went after the Nilak, he could take care of himself, but Mai still hated it, she then went to throw another flame when an earth disk hit her in her bruise, her breathe left her lungs, the pain was excruciating, she then clutched her stomach both boys looking over to her, she was no longer in fighting stance, she was vulnerable. Giving the other team an easy target, she was about to cry when a spray of water came up and hit her in the face, not only was it an illegal shot it had rocks in it.

It had hit Mai right in the face, knocking her out as she fell to the ground. Then the team captain hit her with an Earth disk sending her flying into the water.

"Mai!" they both screamed, she was out like a light and in the water, they couldn't stop, the had to quickly beat these guys and get her out.

Nilak and Zei needed to get to her, no one was a loud to interfere with any of the players while match was still on, Zei threw an earth disk at the fire bender, hitting him in the stomach, then Nilak came a delivered the final blow sending him off the platform accidently hitting the teams earth bending captain in the notion.

OK, now Nilak had to get this water bender off, Zei was on the offensive running into his zone after getting the green light and kicking an earth bending disk at him, he sent three at him, he missed every single one until he landed with left Nilak an open hit.

He hit him in the stomach and it must of hurt because he clutched it hard after he had done it, yes Zei than bent two disks and ploughing them both into his chest and sending him off the plat form.

_DING!_

"And the Fire Ferret's win the match!" boomed the announcer, Nilak was already running to the water, Zei following behind him, he jumped into the water diving in head first swimming down to get to her. She was nearly at the bottom when he wrapped his arms around her and bent himself up to dry ground.

Once he reached the dry ground, he pulled her in between his legs and rested her head on his thigh

"Mai! Mai wake up! Come on Mai!" he said removing his helmet, she was still breathing, but she had water in her lungs, Zei pooped out the water running over to her grabbing her hand

"Mai! Good God I'm going to kill him!" he said looking at her face, she had a cut under her chin, and her stomach would have been killing her, her eyes opened and she started coughing, spluttering up water from her lungs, trying to sit up but couldn't her stomach had been hit hard and she clutched it falling back on to Nilak.

"Mai! Thank god you're OK!" he said hugging her tightly, she winced as he grabbed her, she then felt her chin and removed her hand and saw blood, her eyes widened

"We have to get her to the medical staff" Zei said

Nilak picked her up in his arms and started carrying her to the lift

"Did we win?" she choked out, Nilak looked down and smiled at her

"Yeah, we won Mai" he whispered to her, she smiled and closed her eyes, hearing the cheer of the crowd as she fell asleep.

When her eyes opened she was in the medical room, she couldn't have been out for very long because Zei and Nilak were still in their uniforms

"Hey girl! You're finally awake" she could tell that was Zei

"What happened?" she asked her voice catching on her words, her stomach was killing her

"They played dirty, they hit you in the stomach, then when they saw an opening and hit you with some rocks in the water" Nilak said standing at the door way,

"Oh, that explains that stomach pain, and now I have a cut on my face, how am I supposed to look nice tomorrow now" she sighed

"You will look nice anyways, even if you have a cut on your face" Nilak went red after he had said it,

"Thanks Nilak" she smiled at him, he was being truthful, he thought she was beautiful

"Your dad's here, he is going to take you home alright? We have to go but we will see you tomorrow OK?" Zei said

"Yeah, remember wear something nice" she laughed, then another pang on pain, Zei lightly hugged her and walked out, Nilak walked over to her and did the same

"Thank-you" she whispered

"For what?" he asked

"I could have drowned, and you got me out and still won the match for us. Thank-you Nilak" he smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead, she was surprised, but she didn't mind it none the less, she blushed, he walked out the door giving her a quick smile before catching up to Zei

"We have nothing nice to wear you know" Zei said

"We will think of something, anyway" he said lightly pushing his friend

"You do know she is going to the ball with Akai?" he said, Nilak froze, no, she couldn't how could she be into that looser

"Why? Wait how do you know?" he asked defensively

"I was walking to the change rooms and I heard the two of them talking, and he is actually really nice. Sure he is on a team with idiots, but he is nice" he said shrugging

"She can't, she can't go with him"

"You like her don't you?"

"What? No I'm just worried about her" he said crossing his arms

"I know Nilak, the way you look at her, when she hurt herself on the field, I care for her to bro, but you had all the time in the world to get her. Either win her back or let her go, your choice" he said putting his hand on his friends shoulder, he looked away

"I don't, she is my friend"

He was trying so hard to convince himself that was all it was, she was his friend, they had been friends for a long time, he had never thought of her like that

"OK, when you can admit it to yourself, then this whole situation will become easier for you and for her. Just get us something to wear for tomorrow and sleep on it"

He said giving his friend a smile and walking away back to their apartment.

Nilak still stayed frozen in the middle of the hallway, not knowing what was right anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey peoples, it has been brought to my attention that some people think the name Mai is wrong, and everyone has a different way of spelling names, under any other circumstance i would spell it (May) but i have spelt it (Mai) for this stroy, if you have any other way of spelling it thats cool, but this is my story and i have spelt it the way i would personally spell it. **

**so please enjoy :D **

**sorry just needed to get that off my chest :) **

_He was trying so hard to convince himself that was all it was, she was his friend, they had been friends for a long time, he had never thought of her like that_

"_OK, when you can admit it to yourself, then this whole situation will become easier for you and for her. Just get us something to wear for tomorrow and sleep on it" _

_He said giving his friend a smile and walking away back to their apartment._

_Nilak still stayed frozen in the middle of the hallway, not knowing what was right anymore._

She groaned as she got up from her bed, her stomach was still sore, but luckily her mother was an awesome healer, so all internal injury had gone away, she just had a massive black bruise now

"Ugh" she said lifting herself up from her warm sheets walking into the kitchen of Air Temple Island,

"Morning Tenzin" she yawned, still in her pyjamas

"Good morning Mai, are you feeling better today?" She had known Tenzin her whole life and he insisted that when Korra got pregnant with her brothers that she lived here. Rohan was still living here, but everyone else she rarely saw, they would occasionally pop in and out, but they were usually working on, well whatever they were doing

"Yeah, just bruised now, are you coming tonight?"

"Yes, Pema and the kids will be attending as well" she rolled her eyes

"Why do we even have to attend this stupid thing?" he laughed

"You sound just like your father, well mainly it is for the council to flaunt themselves, and they invite the finalists from the Pro-Bending because, well um, I'm not really sure. I guess we will find out tonight" he said putting a hand on her shoulder and walking away.

As she walked out to the kitchen she was still asleep, until a large splash of water hit her in the face

"Tui, Tonraq!" she squeeled jumping on her twenty year old brothers giving them massive hugs; they were still in their uniform. They were a lot taller than her, but she would grow…she hoped

"Mai! Good god look how big you have gotten!" Tui said, his hair was longer, but she hadn't seen him in two years. She could always tell the difference between her brothers even though they were twins

"I have missed you two so much!" she said still hugging them

"We have missed you to Mai" Tonraq said putting her down, he hadn't changed either, she had always found it funny how her Water bending brothers had joined the United Forces even though she was a fire bender. They then looked down to see her side bandaged

"We heard about your stack on the radio! Man you ate matt sis" Tonraq said giving her a light punch

"Yeah my whole squadron was rooting for you! You're in the finals!" Tui also said, man they really hadn't changed at all

"Yeah, it hurt by the way, I could have drowned!" she was guessing they didn't know about the machine thing yet, people would fill them in later, right now she just wanted to talk to her brothers

"Yeah, comes in handy being a water bender sis" Tonraq retorted, she huffed

"Whatever, I could take on you and your squadron" she said sticking her tongue out, Tui then laughed, pointing outside seeing his ship at the dock, Bumi was also on board doing some weird dance, he really was a weird one

"Well I'm going to get changed and go say hello to my team, I will see you guys tonight" she said quickly running back and getting changed. Brushing the knots out of her straight hair and brushing her teeth.

When she walked out the door to the docks, she was trying to ignore the whistles coming from her brothers friends, she knew they were doing it to annoy Tui and Tonraq, but it was annoying her to. She continued to walk down the docs until she reached the small ship that would take her to the Pro-Bending Arena.

Wait she didn't need to go there today, she didn't want to, she remembered Nilak kissing her on the forehead and mentally slapped herself,

"No he was just worried about you, that's it" she said to herself, yeah that's what it was; it had to be didn't it?

She then walked to the training area, and worked on her stances, bringing out a dummy and placing it in the middle of the area. She then created blades of fire and threw four at the dummy, each piece where she had cut slid off with smoke coming off it, yeah she was good.

"Hey sweetie" This was Korra's voice

"Hey mum" she said turning around walking over to her mother and sitting in front of her

"How are you?" Korra asked her daughter

"I'm good, healing, practising, the usual" she smiled at her mother

"How have you been mum?" she was concerned about her mum

"Fine sweetie, you know saving the world, the usual" giving her daughter a wink

"I talked to the Lotus about the blue fire situation" she said grabbing her daughter's hand

"They think you are just at a very advanced level of bending, you have been ever since you were a little girl. They have nick named you the prodigy" she said with a small smile

"It scares me mum, I know I'm not like her, but it's just scary to know people compare you to such a terrible person…" she said looking down to her feet, her mum then grabbed her chin and made her face her

"Mai, Azula's fire bending had nothing to do with the person she was. She went mad sweetie, yes her bending was amazing and many aspects of your bending are similar to hers, but you are not her and you never will be" she smiled at her mum, and gave her a hug. Korra had never pictured she would have such a perfect family that she loved so much, she then broke the hug and looked at her daughter with a smirk on her face

"Now, we need to find you something to wear"

"Mum, this looks horrible, I can't wear this!" Mai said in a loud whisper, it was too late anyways if she wanted to change they were at the door about to go in

"Mai you look beautiful, even your brothers said so! Now look at me" she said pulling her daughters face up to her, Korra wore her hair out with a traditional water tribe hair pin, her dress was blue and it had a halter neck which had blue gems in it, she looked beautiful

"Mum, you know I hate these things" she said with a frown, Mai wasn't wearing much make up, she had a light shade of pink gloss on, she wore mascara and she had her hair pinned to one side. She wore a dark red dress, it came up to her shins showing off her long legs, it had a belt where the waist was showing off her curves and the upper part of the dress was sparkly and came up to her neck with a round halter neck keeping it up, it also had a low back, not too low to see her bruise but just low enough to make it sexy

"You look beautiful sweetie, trust me, a dress is not ideal for me either, but I wouldn't let you in there if you looked horrible"

"OK" she murmured stepping into the room with her family; her father wore a suit, just as her brothers did with all the badges of honour. Mai felt so out of place in this crowd, but at least her family were here to back her up if something went wrong

"Mai!" she would have known that voice from anywhere it was Zei, thank god

"Hey guys" she said strolling up to them, both their eyes went wide when they saw her

"Oh god I look like an idiot don't I?"

"No, you look beautiful" Nilak said, he didn't look too bad himself, he was wearing a suit as well, his hair was combed but it still had its messy look, his eyes were a nice colour to, they were a mix between a light blue and green, they were an aqua colour, she had always wanted eyes that colour. He also had a really masculine jaw line; he was a really good looking guy with a killer smile. He looked even better in a suit.

"You two didn't scrub up to bad either" she smiled at them, her rosy cheeks lighting up knowing they put in an effort

"Your kind of the stunner of the room" This time it was Akai, Oh My God, she blushed

"No I'm not! I look ridiculous!" she said wrapping her arms around her waist, everyone was looking at her, not because she looked ridiculous, because she looked beautiful. She was honestly the most beautiful girl in the room and she didn't even know it

"Anyways have you figured out why we are here yet?" she asked the group of really good looking men

"Nah, all they have told us is that we are in for a surprise" Zei shrugged taking another sip of his drink, Akai then stepped forward, he was smouldering, she was in a circle of really tall, really good looking guys, she could tell she was getting bad looks from any girl who walked by

"How is your bruise?" Nilak asked

"It's fine, mum healed all the internal stuff, and the bruising will go down eventually" she smiled, she was so optimistic even in a bad situation

"Well, Well, Well, if my eyes don't deceive me it's the prodigy" she turned around to see Hasook's and his team of jerks

"Go away Hasook" she spat, her words coming out like venom

"Ohh touchy"

She turned around back to her circle, until she felt a hand wrap around her waist and pull her around into him

"I told you red was your colour beautiful" he winked, she thought she just vomited a little in her mouth

"Get off me Hasook, don't cause a scene" she whispered angrily trying to pry his hand off her, the three boys behind her edged to punch him she turned around to them sharply and shook her head, she was not about to let them get into trouble, she could take care of herself, they knew that

"You know sweet cheeks, you really are the god damn prettiest thing in this room tonight" he whispered into her ear

"Thank you very much now let me go" she said in an angry tone, he then grabbed her tightly on her bruised side causing her to wince; he then turned to look at her, pulling her only centimetres from his face

"How about a kiss sugar?" he laughed

"I think you should get off of her now" She would know that voice anywhere, it was her brothers, they grabbed him by his collar pulling him off her

"You touch my sister ever again and it will be the last thing you do" Tui said, Mai fell back and Akai caught her, Nilak and Zei both stepped in front of her protectively

"You OK?" Akai asked, that voice

"Yeah fine" she replied, holding her side, he then put his hand on it making sure he hadn't hurt it

"I could take on you any day" Hasook had balls, she would give him that

"Then why don't you try me as well" Tonraq stepped forward, with his hand in a fist

"And us two" said Nilak stepping forward as well with Zei

"And me" Akai said, standing up taller walking up to the two boys standing in front of her,

"Ohh and if you're really lucky, my mum and dad will find out, I wonder how it will go down than, it's bad enough you play dirty with your team nearly killing her, but now you try to hit on her?" Tonraq laughed

"She has standards little man, go walk over to your little group of friends and don't come back here again OK?" Tui added, he than swallowed

"Whatever shows just how scared she is getting people to step in for her" he said storming away, Tui than bent some ice from the fountain and froze it underneath his feat causing him to fall over. Everyone in the room laughed at him, including Mai

"You didn't need to do that guys" she said looking at everyone

"We did though" smiled Tui, walking over to her and planting a kiss on her fore head, Tonraq doing the same

"You may be annoying, but your our little sis, we love you Mai" Tonraq said before walking away with his brother, she smiled at her brothers, she loved them so much, she missed them so much.

"Great" she mumbled, still clutching her side, what a horrible night she was having

"Mai he is a jerk, he shouldn't of done that" Nilak said walking over to her, he grabbed her hand and there it was again that spark he felt whenever he was around her, and she felt it to, she always had with him, but she felt it when she was around Akai to

"Don't worry I'm fine, I just need a drink of water" she said, Zei and Akai went to go get her one, Zei actually liked Akai, he thought he was a nice guy

"He had one thing right though" she looked at him confused

"You are the prettiest god damn thing in this room" he said looking at her, she blushed and went to say something but no words came out, she was cut off by him pressing his lips to hers kissing her, she froze but melted into it. It only lasted a couple of seconds but when he broke he looked at her those big blue eyes staring into her golden orbs

"I just needed to see something" he said and walked away into the crowd. Mai stood there stunned then Akai and Zei came back handing her a drink

"Where did Nilak go?" Zei asked, she fumbled over her words

"I don't know" she said, Akai handed her a drink and smiled at her, she had no idea what to think.


	7. Chapter 7

"_I just needed to see something" he said and walked away into the crowd. Mai stood there stunned then Akai and Zei came back handing her a drink_

"_Where did Nilak go?" Zei asked, she fumbled over her words_

"_I don't know" she said, Akai handed her a drink and smiled at her, she had no idea what to think._

The rest of the night was boring, her family were honoured, and so were the finalists of The Pro-Bending game. Mai wanted to go home; her mind was trying to make sense of this situation

"Hey guys, I think I'm going to go home, I'm not feeling well"

"Oh, would you like me to walk you home?" Akai asked, he was so polite

"No, I don't want to trouble you, stay and have some fun you guys"

"Honestly walking you home would be the best fun I've had all night" he said grabbing her hand, she quickly gave Zei a hug

"Hey, are you alright Mai? What happened with Nilak?" he said, grabbing her shoulder, she looked down avoiding his eyes

"He kissed me" she whispered, his eyes widened, he was just as shocked as he was

"Anyways I can't worry about that now, we have finals coming up and we have to worry about that" she said giving Zei another hug, he held her tightly

"It's going to be OK Mai" she smiled, releasing him and walking out the door giving her family a quick good-bye, he then grabbed her hand enlacing his fingers with hers and started walking

"Are you alright?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, just stressed about the championships and stuff" she said running her fingers through her long black hair

"You look beautiful Mai" that was out of the blue

"Thanks, you don't scrub up to bad either" she laughed, she was being serious, and he looked gorgeous. His hair was combed as well, but it still had that one piece that would stick up at the back that was adorable. He was really tall, he was the tiniest bit shorter than Nilak, but still very tall, even in heels she was still shorter than him, and Mai considered herself to be pretty tall. His eyes were still that same golden colour as hers, and his hair was a lighter black than hers as well.

She than saw two figures emerge from the shadows, she immediately lit her hand with blue flames, she didn't mean to do it, it was just instinct, then Teo and his other team mate walked out

"Blue flames? Oh what have you been hiding from us beautiful?" Asked Teo, she wanted to throw them in his face but instead let the flame go out

"Leave us alone Teo" she said, her words like venom

"You look beautiful Mai, really you do" He said walking closer to her

"Get away from me" she said stumbling backwards

"Akai lets go" she said grabbing his hand, he stood frozen to the spot

"Akai? Come on" Teo suddenly burst out laughing, clutching his stomach and then pretending to wipe away a tear

"Wait, you still don't know?"

"Teo, shut up" Akai said through the grit of his teeth

"Oh Mai, sweetie, he doesn't care about you, he has been using you to see how good you have gotten at your bending, all he cares about is the prize money at the end of the tournament" Mai stood there wide eyed, no. He couldn't, Akai was nice, he wasn't like those tools

"You're lying" she choked out the words

"No I'm not; he has been coming back and telling us everything, we heard the rumours about how good you had gotten. People have been calling you the Prodigy, which was Princess Azula's nick name. And we have all heard the stories about her" he said with a smirk at the end of it

"Akai?" she said, god she was hurting on the inside right now

"Mai I…" she shook her head,

"You used me? To get ahead in the tournament, to spy on me?" she said her words catching, how could she have been so stupid

"Bingo" Teo added, she stepped back a little further

"I'm such and idiot" she whispered to herself, he then went to touch her hand

"Don't you dare touch me" she said pulling her hand away from him, then Teo bent the earth from under her feet and pulled her to him

"What about Mai?" he said groping her

"Get off of me Teo!" She screamed he then put his hand up her dress rubbing her legs and moving up further, she then punched him in the face, she heard a crack, so she assumed she had broken his nose with any luck

"You're going to pay for that girl!" he bent a piece of the foot path at herm she quickly evaded it, and kicked a large wave of blue fire at him, running for the other direction, she knew she could beat them even with her injury, but she didn't want to hurt Akai, even if she was insanely angry and upset with him

"Not getting away that easy!" he screamed at her, bending the foot path creating an earth quake under her feet,

"Just leave her alone Teo!" Akai screamed, his raspy voice was still sexy even if she did hate him

"Don't defend her! You did your job and now we are going to win!" She created a burst of flame under her foot propelling her into the air, she was so glad she picked the dress that had the shorts underneath.

Once she was in the air she propelled herself into a circle letting blades of blue fire at Teo and his friends, he created a barrier trying to stop the flames, and they cut straight through causing them to jump out the way

"Stop Teo! She will win, she is better than all three of us put together!"

She felt smug, she knew she was good, but even he was telling his own team mates to stop fighting her, she smiled on the inside

"Do something!" He squelled to the water bender, she didn't know his name, right now she didn't care, he ran forward and created to lashes of water whips, well guess what, she could do that to. She lit her hands and let two long flames draw out like whips. She jumped into the air to hit him,

"Ahh!" She screamed; as a large earth disk hit her side, Akai must have told Teo about her injury, damn it!

"That was dirt even for you Teo" she said trying to get up, he laughed at bend down to her

"Rules are for the weak" he said kicking her in the stomach

"Didn't your mother ever teach you it's rude to hurt a girl" she spluttered out, he kicked her in the face; she was going to have a bruise there in the morning, why was he doing this? What had she ever done to him to make him hate her so much?

"Even if I had a mother, you don't even classify as a girl. You fire bending freak" he spat at her, she laid on the ground in pain

"What have I ever done to you? Why do you hate me so much!" she screamed at him

"You and your stupid family took everything from me!" What was he talking about?

"What are you talking about!" she screamed

"You will see, everything will become clearer trust me"

"You know, I thought you were a jerk, now I know your just crazy!" she tried to get up, her dress was ruined, she was bloody and she had just been hit in the same area where she had internal bleeding again. Great.

He kicked her again, and bent down to her giving her a kiss on the cheek and whispering into her ear

"You're a smart girl, you will figure it out" he walked away leaving her there in the cold wet street, the last thing she saw was Akai looking back at her, there was so much pain in his eyes, why wouldn't he help her.

He betrayed her, why should she care?

She slowly got up, groaning and moaning as she did what was he talking about? How could she figure this out, she was intently confused.

Where was she going to go, she couldn't go back to the party, and she didn't think she could make it back to Air Temple Island, there was only really one option left and she didn't like it.

But right now she didn't have a choice, she then started walking towards the only place she could think of, Zei's and Nilak's apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

_Where was she going to go, she couldn't go back to the party, and she didn't think she could make it back to Air Temple Island, there was only really one option left and she didn't like it. _

_But right now she didn't have a choice, she then started walking towards the only place she could think of, Zei's and Nilak's apartment._

She walked through the streets of Republic City, her dress torn, her face bleeding and her body growing weaker with every step. She hated Akai so much right now; she hated Teo and that other stupid water bender, but she kept thinking how he said he didn't want to do it, it still made no difference to her at all; he betrayed her and her friends and stood by the side lines as she got beaten.

How could she have been beaten? She had mastered fire bending so young, and got better as time went on, she had physical training as well as acrobatic and strength. She felt so worthless, she came from a family of hero's and she had just been taken down.

When she finally reached the apartment building where her two best friends lived, she didn't know where Nilak went after he had kissed her, but she knew he had left the party. She knew Zei was still there though.

She climbed the stairs to the third floor, the apartment was pretty boring but the boys had made it a home, Zei had moved in with Nilak after a falling out with his parents because of his Pro-Bending choices and moved in with Nilak shortly after.

She reached his door and banged her fist onto the wooden door, no answer.

She hit it again praying anybody would come to the door, nope no one.

"Where are you?" She screamed pounding her fists at the door, she then slid down in the door way, and clutched her stomach; they really did give her a good beating.

Mai never cried, she hated crying it made her feel week and useless. But she found herself letting tears stroll down her cheeks, she was sobbing uncontrollably choking on her sobs. Her hair was falling in her face sticking to her wet cheeks; her eyes were black from the mascara that was on her eye lashes that was now currently running down her cheeks.

Stepping, walking, someone was coming; she prayed on her life it was Nilak or Zei, when they turned the corner, blue eyes. It was Nilak, he was looking down into a paper bad eating a dumpling, when he looked up, and his face went pale white

"Mai!" He screamed running over to her dropping the dumplings on the floor, he sat in front of her and put his hands to her face moving her hair out the way so he could look at her, he looked down to her ripped dress and saw bruises all over her

"Who did this to you?" she fumbled over her next words, trying to believe it wasn't him

"Teo, and his team" she choked out finally, she was shaking uncontrollably, more sobs coming through, he hugged her and she buried herself into his chest

"Did Akai do this as well?"

"No, he watched as Teo tried to basically rape me, and then I punched him and" she couldn't even finish her sentence without crying again, Nilak picked her up and opened his apartment door and walked in, she was still in his arms crying

"Mai, it's alright, you're going to be OK, and I can heal it"

"You can heal?" she asked still stammering, she didn't know he could do that, he smiled at her

"I've been practising" he went to his sink and got a bucket of water bending it into the bucket, she had seen her mum do this a million times

He sat down next to her on the couch and bent the water to the cut on her face first, the water illuminating her beautiful features,

"Will it scar?" she asked, he then moved his hand away moving in closer to get a better look

"No, it's not too deep, it's just bleeding a lot" he said with a smile, she smiled back

"How did this even happen Mai?"

"Akai was walking me home, and then Teo and that other guy were there. I lit my hand on instinct and I accidently showed my blue flames, then he attacked me, Akai stood there frozen it was so weird, and then well, I guess you can see what they did" she said looking down

"God I'm useless" she whispered to herself, Nilak was still healing her but he had fixed the cut on her face and now he was moving down to her stomach injury

"You're not useless, you are the best fire bender out there Mai. They ambushed you, and the next time I see them, they are in for it" he had that evil glint in his eye

"No, don't, we will lose our spot in the finals, I will heal, please don't do anything" she pleaded to him grabbing his hand

"They attacked you"

"Yeah but I punched him the face first" she was right, he hadn't physically hurt her, but she was still the one who started it, he put his head in his hands in frustration

"Mai, they could have killed you!" he yelled, she flinched and stood up to try be as threatening as he was

"Yeah, but they didn't, this means everything to you Nilak, and to Zei. Don't because if you do we will be thrown out of the championships! I'm fine, I will heal, it's no biggy!" She yelled she was lying to herself, she didn't tell him about the other things Teo had said, she was going to, he just needed to be in a better mood first

"Mai, he tried to, Argh! That dirty son of a bitch! How dare he lay a hand on you like that?" He then walked over to her and grabbed her wrists, not threatening her, his eyes were pained and strained

"I can't ever let him do that to you Mai, god I have lost so much, I can't lose you to" she gave him a look that would make an angel fall

"That will never, ever happen Nilak, you never have to worry about that" he pulled her closer, there were only centimetres between them now, he was breathing heavily as she was, his sexy mix of green and blue eyes staring into her big golden orbs.

He had always loved her eyes, they were a beautiful colour, and she was beautiful all together

"Mai…" he whispered her name, she loved it when he did that, it was his exasperated sigh when she had done or said something that would make him want to melt,

"Nilak man, did you drop some dumplings?" Zei was unlocking the door, Nilak and Mai quickly stepped back from one another, she jumped back so fast she fell on the couch. He then stopped at the door way when he saw Mai, sitting on the couch her clothes torn and her body and face bruised

"What happened?"


	9. Chapter 9

"_Nilak man, did you drop some dumplings?" Zei was unlocking the door, Nilak and Mai quickly stepped back from one another, she jumped back so fast she fell on the couch. He then stopped at the door way when he saw Mai, sitting on the couch her clothes torn and her body and face bruised_

"_What happened?"_

After Mai explained what had happened Zei probably had heaps of questions, but he only said one

"Did Akai do this to you?" He said grabbing her hand

"No! He isn't that bad!" She said defending him, why was she still doing that?

"He watched as they bashed you?" he was even angrier now,

"No, not exactly, it was honestly like he couldn't move, it was weird. Anyways it doesn't matter, I'm fine" The boys could see in her eyes that she wasn't, they gave each other a look, they had their own language that was purely on facial expressions

"I can't go home, could you imagine my parents seeing me like this, they would have a fit" She said hugging herself

"Stay here for tonight, you can take my room" Nilak said putting a hand on my shoulders

"You are going to have to call my parents" she said, Mako didn't mind Mai staying with Nilak or Zei she had known them for a long time and he was sure nothing like that would go on. It would also make it easier because she had practise tomorrow. She had stayed there before and like her dad could talk, he was on the streets since he was young, and he could take care of himself, so could she.

"Thanks Mako, yeah I will be sure to tell her, good night" Zei said hanging up the phone,

"Your dad said no funny business" she giggled at her father's protectiveness of her,

"Oh and your brothers were saying a lot of umm, well let's just put it as…yeah" he said trailing off putting his hand behind his neck, Mai had obvious lines of fatigue on her face, she was tired and sore

"Mai come on, I'll take you to bed. Zei can you make us a coffee?" Zei nodded while Nilak walked Mai to his room, pulling out a large t-shirt for her to sleep in

"Nilak…" she said barely loud enough to hear

"Yeah?"

"I can't take off my dress" her cheeks went red, her body was so sore she could barely walk to the bedroom as it was, and she could defiantly not pull the dress over her head, he laughed in a sympathetic way

"Here, let me help"

"You can't look" she said sternly he laughed again

"Won't even peep" She nodded and undid her zip very slowly; the zip was on the bruised side of her body, great.

Once she had undone it, she signalled for him to come over and help her take it off, he ever so gently lift up her right arm, pulling the dress off of her body, exposing her black bra, she felt her cheeks burn up, Mai had a good body, but she was so self-conscious of the way she looked

"This is so embarrassing" she muttered to herself, the sides of Nilak's perked up

"Worse things have happened" he said quietly, Mai smiled on the inside, he then removed the other side of the dress from her shoulder, he then made his hands to her waist and pulled the dress down, revealing her black underwear, Nilak was having a hard time not looking now.

Mai had bruises all over her body, but she had beautiful hips and waistline, her black hair came down the middle of her bra strap and under wear line. She was also toned from all the training she had done over the years, her legs were utterly amazing. Once the dress was finally off, Nilak took out a long shirt from his closet and handed it to her,

All he wanted to do was staring at her; she was an angel with the looks of a devil. She was beautiful, but she was also sexy, when Mai would walk down the street boys would look back at her once they had walked past, she was just one of those girls

"Here, sorry it's the only thing I have that will cover everything" to his dislike

"Thanks" she said sliding it on, she was aching the whole time, but she was now in her bra and under wear in front of her best friend, she really didn't want help, he then walked towards the sliding door

"If there is anything just yell out" he said walking out the door, taking one last look at her while she slid into his bed and fell right asleep. He smiled at her, shutting the door gently so it wouldn't disturb her

"How is she doing?" Asked Zei who was sitting at the table with two hot coffees, relief.

"She is pretty banged up, a lot of bruises and cuts, but besides that she will heal, she is strong" he said blowing on the top of his coffee and taking a sip of it, Zei doing the same

"I can't believe they would do that to her, she isn't telling us everything bro"

"I know, but she is obviously upset, I mean her and Akai were they?" he knew he was insinuating together

"No, she would have told us, and besides he stood there and watched as she got bashed" Zei then looked down at his coffee a confused look on his face

"I don't get it"

"Don't get what?"

"He tried so hard to protect her when that machine tried to invade Air Temple Island, but he would watch her get her ass handed to her? I don't know, it's just weird"

"Yeah well maybe he is just a jerk" Nilak said flatly

"What did she say? He was, uh, pained, he looked like he was in pain!" he said clicking his fingers, then softening his voice remembering Mai was asleep

"You remember that Tarlock guy? Him, Amon and his father were blood benders right?"

"Yeah, Mai's mum and dad told us, what about him, why?" he was leaning into the table now

"Mai said he physically couldn't move, but when the water bender guy was bending her, Akai could move, what if that guy was a blood bender?"

"Zei, that's, that's crazy" he was fumbling over his own words now

"If that's the case, why didn't they just blood bend Mai?" Nilak added they were now thinking up conspiracy theories now, they really were losing it, Zei then back up with that look on his face

"Because Mai is the Avatars daughter, as soon as she was being blood bent she would know, she has grown up with hearing about her families past, if they did then she would have gone back and told them that there was another blood bender"

This was starting to sound totally plausible

"OK, let's just say this _is _what's going on, why would Akai be in on it? He seemed like a half decent guy I guess" Always a fault

"They have to have something on him, he looks at her the same way you do bro, he likes her" Nilak then shot his glare at him

"I'm just worried about her"

"Whatever you say, anyways they have got something on Akai, they could be family for all we know" he said shrugging of Nilak's comment

"I don't know, accusing someone of being a blood bender is a serious deal, and on top of that, we have no proof and we sound totally crazy"

"Akai would have protected her Nilak, you and I both know that"

"He also walked away while she was lying on the street in pain" he shot back, he had a point, he took another sip out of his coffee,

"I'm calling it a night" He said taking his shirt off and getting cosy on the couch with a blanket and a pillow, Zei took both there cups to the sinks tipping them out and leaving them there

"Alright, check on her later OK?" He said looking towards his room, he nodded and walked into his room.

Could any of what Zei said be true? No, it was stupid, they were just trying to think of ways of making the situation sound better than it was, they bashed her until she couldn't stand and left her there. That's what happened, no point denying it.

He let out a loud sigh and drifted off and tried to drift off to sleep, he knew there was no point because he wasn't going to get any. He then heaved himself up and walked back into his room to make sure Mai was sleeping soundly, which she was. Her black hair was spread across his pillows while her face snuggled into his blanket.

She was a sight for sore eyes, what did he feel about her? He hated seeing her with Akai, he hates seeing her with other guys full stop. Her laugh, smile, eyes, he liked everything about her; no he cared for her as a friend, that was all it was. No it wasn't.

"Argh!" it was a whisper but it was enough to stir Mai, she moved but quickly fell back into her position. He then quietly closed the door and went back to his couch

"What is wrong with me?" he silently screamed to himself, he then shut his eyes and thought about what he felt all night, and ended back up where he started, just as confused as ever.


	10. Chapter 10

"_Argh!" it was a whisper but it was enough to stir Mai, she moved but quickly fell back into her position. He then quietly closed the door and went back to his couch_

"_What is wrong with me?" he silently screamed to himself, he then shut his eyes and thought about what he felt all night, and ended back up where he started, just as confused as ever._

Mai was a fire bender, so she naturally woke with the sun, but she also heard Zei and Nilak were already up complaining about something. She woke up to sore limbs, but most her of her cuts were gone thanks to Nilak, Mai woke up and walked into the kitchen in the big baggy shirt, it came down a little shorter than just under her shin

"Morning guys" she moaned, limping out of the bedroom,

"Stupid Oven! Morning Mai" Zei chirpily said, while banging on his oven, Nilak then passed her the kettle, she already knew she had to heat it up, there oven was faulty at best

"You feeling better this morning?" Nilak asked, sitting next to her

"Yeah, I'm not bleeding, so that's a start, when are we practising?" she asked, she was still worried about the finals, Nilak sighed

"Mai, you are injured, no training today"

The kettle started to boil within Mai's hands and she passed it back to Nilak, Mai hated coffee, she always had, her dad had always made her hot chocolates and she loved them,

"Here" said Zei passing her a hot chocolate, he knew she liked them too

"Thanks" she said grabbing it in both her hands and putting it to her lips, not caring that it was, being a fire bender she was good with heat

"Guys, I don't have any clothes, only my training clothes at the gym and the dress I wore last night, I also don't have a tooth brush" she said slapping her forehead and sighing,

"We have spare tooth brushes Mai, and well you can wear some of our clothes" She than looked at him raising one of her eyebrows

"I can't wear your clothes, they don't fit. OK, how about you guys train, I'll watch, then I go home in that?" Zei and Nilak exchanged looks

"Alright, but you're not doing anything today Mai" she nodded, damn it, she hated being so useless, she gulped down then rest of her hot chocolate, her eyes were black from the make-up that she was wearing last night

"I'm going to go wash my face, and stuff" she slid out of her chair and into the boys bath room.

She turned the tap on lightly and splashed some water to her face, then looking up into the mirror, assessing the bruises to her face. She hated that they were on her face, people could see them, she could say it was from practise, lord knows she has had some shocking injuries from Pro-Bending career, but she never got hit in the face, they would know something was up. Mai felt the cool water hit her white skin, it trickling down her face off her jawline splashing back into the water below, she always found water an interesting thing, she thought it would be cool to bend it, but she hated it none the less.

She brought her hands to her face removing any of the make-up that was on her face, her face was sticky from the tears that she had shed last night and her hair was knotty and messy. She grabbed her hair tie that she kept on her at all times and quickly brushed it throwing it up into a high pony tail.

There was a knock at the bathroom door

"Come in" she said softly, Nilak walked in with a tooth brush in is hand

"Here, it's never been used I promise" smiling at her, he was wearing a singlet top, Nilak was chiselled, he was lean, toned and tall. His hair was black and his skin was only the slightest bit darker then Mai's. But those eyes, she was surprised he didn't have a girl friend

"Thanks Nilak" she said walking over to the door to him reaching out her hand taking the toothbrush, she briefly touched his hand and remembered last night, the closeness between the two, the way his soft hands, the way even though they were total opposites, water and fire just seemed to go together with those two.

She looked up into his eyes, he was wearing that same expression, pained and desire, no, she had to shrug this off. She then grabbed the tooth brush softly and walked back to the sink, smiling at him as she did so; he walked out the door slowly closing the door behind him, taking one last glance at those long legs while he did

"Ready?" Zei asked who was already dressed

"Yeah, you go and get everything set up; I will walk to practise with Mai" The sides of Zei's moth perked up into a smirk

"OK, see you there Nilak" he said picking up his bag and walking out the door chuckling. Nilak rolled his eyes and put on his usual clothes.

Mai walked out and into his bedroom putting back on her dress that she wore last night, walking back out the dress was ripped in several different places, she quickly put on her ballet flats that she left at their apartment last week when they were talking tactics for the game.

"Where did Zei go?" she asked walking over to Nilak

"He left, come on we had better go" he replied walking out the door, Mai quickly following behind him. Mai was starving, she hadn't eaten anything for breakfast, as she walked her stomach made a funny noise, and thank god Nilak didn't hear it

"Are you hungry, you didn't eat anything a breakfast" he said stopping out the front of a dumpling shop, she hated relying on other people for things

"No, I'm fine" she tried pulling a smile, but no such luck, it was an awkward one, Nilak rolled his eyes and pulled her over to a chair and pushed her down lightly

"Sit, don't move" he walked into the dumpling shop, she sat awkwardly at a table by herself, with couples all around her, she sighed when she felt someone move behind her she quickly whipped her head around to see Hasook standing behind her

"Go away Hasook" she said flatly

"Oh touchy, so still wearing that dress I see? Did you have a sleep over with your boyfriends?" she scowled at him,

"Is it any of your business what I do when I'm not beating you?" she asked, in a matter of fact tone, his face went bright red in rage

"I wouldn't be so sure girly, last time I checked during that match you nearly drowned, and had to get your boyfriends to rescue you"

"I don't need rescuing from anyone" she said through her clenched jaw, he smirked know that he had pissed her off

"You know it's funny, your mums the avatar, your brothers are generals for the united forces, and your dad is not only a legend in Pro-Bending, he saved the city along with your mum. Where did you go wrong?" she wanted to punch that stupid smirk off his face, she remained quiet

"What's wrong Mai?" he smirked coming even closer to her

"Leave me alone Hasook" her fist was now trying to make contact with his face, no, she would get thrown out of the tournament if she did that

"You should take her advice" This time it wasn't her speaking, it was Nilak, Hasook chuckled

"Boyfriend to the rescue again Mai? Wait wasn't that Akai? I can't keep up anymore, well you still owe me a date beautiful" he said, giving her one last look as he walked away.

She froze, hearing Akai's name made her stomach churn; she had really liked that guy, why did he turn out to be such a jerk

"You OK?" He said, putting a paper bag down on the table

"Yeah, he is just a jerk, anyways let's go" She was not OK, he had literally made her body ache all over again

"Here I brought you something to eat" he said handing her the paper bag, she smiled at him and arching an eyebrow as she opened the bag

"Yum, how did you know what to get me?" she asked taking a bite out of a pork dumpling with a sweet peach sauce, this was her favourite

"Mai, I've known you for three years, I know what you like to eat" he laughed, she looked down further into the bag, there was a small cup cake with a flower on the top of it with white petals, she loved white flowers, there was also a three small biscuits with dried fruit in them, he knew her to well

"Thank-you, you really didn't have to do that, how much do I owe you?" she hated people buying things for her, he gave an exasperated sigh

"Mai, you don't owe me anything. I bought them for you, now eat otherwise I will force feed you" she giggled and took another bite of her dumpling, Nilak smiled at her, they were nearly at the arena now

"So, what are you doing for your birthday?" she had totally forgotten about that, it was in a three days and she was turning seventeen, Zei and Nilak were still a years older than her, they turned eighteen soon

"Nothing, I hate birthdays, you know that" she laughed

"You bought us something for our birthdays; we have to buy you something for yours!"

"Yeah, but I'm a girl, we do that through instinct" she said giving him a punch in the arm, what would he even get her, she wasn't really into all that material stuff

"Well, if you say so" he was still going to get her something, but he wasn't going to let her know.

Once they reached the arena, Zei was training as he should have been; Nilak was soon to join him. Mai went to the change rooms, she opened her locker to find some clothes and note

_Fire Ferret, thought you would need these, take a shower and be back by dinner time, oh and your brothers are still here, so be careful because they were planning something, Love Dad  
P.S: Don't worry Ikki picked them out for you_

She laughed at her father's note; she opened her locker to find what she would usually wear in there, along with her father's scarf that he had given to her when she turned thirteen. She quickly had a quick shower and put her clothes on, thank god Ikki had chosen her boots, they were her favourite boots, and she wore them with everything.

When she got into the shower, searing heat hit her body, water trickled down her bruised skin, and luckily they were starting to go that disgusting colour which meant they were healing. Steam filled the room, she always loved steam, she thought it was cool how two elements could come together to make it.

She sighed as the water hit some of her open cuts, causing that small moment of pain then that soothing feeling of water rushing over it. She hated water, she was so much like her father, people had always told her that, but she knew parts of her were like her mother, like that urge to do well in everything she did, or when she was angry wanting to hit someone.

She turned off her shower letting her wet hair drip down her back, she grabbed her towel and dried off, getting dressed in the process, and she couldn't dry her hair without setting it on fire so she would get Nilak to bend it out of her hair.

When she arrived back at the gym, her hair was still wet, so Nilak bent the water out of her hair for her, she smiled and sat on the side lines and watched her friends spar

"Man, we are so going to win this tournament" Zei sang, Nilak laughed at his friend and continued sparring, she happily watched, because she honestly couldn't be bothered training today

"Mai?" Mai quickly whipped her head around to see Jinora at the doors of the gym

"Jinorra!" She yelled running over to her friend and giving her a giant hug, she now had her air bending tattoos and looked exactly like her father but had her mother's eyes, she laughed at the girl who was like another little sister to her, but then her face saddened as the hug broke

"What's wrong Jinorra?" Mai asked, Nilak and Zei had stopped sparring and came over to see what was going on

"Mai, umm, I don't quite know how to say this…" she said in a sad voice

"What is it Jinorra?" she asked, she was worried now, Jinorra looked at Mai with a sad look and put her hand on her shoulder

"Mai, your mum is in hospital, and it's not looking good" Mai felt hot tears well up in her eyes

"How? Who- who did this?" Jinorra looked down once again

"She was attacked by a blood bender"


	11. Chapter 11

"_What is it Jinorra?" she asked, she was worried now, Jinorra looked at Mai with a sad look and put her hand on her shoulder_

"_Mai, your mum is in hospital, and it's not looking good" Mai felt hot tears well up in her eyes_

"_How? Who- who did this?" Jinorra looked down once again_

"_She was attacked by a blood bender"_

Mai's world crashed down on her in that very second, she felt her breathe get caught up in her throat, she felt her heart stop beating for a couple of seconds

"What?" she choked out, Jinorra spoke softly and calmly, one of the many traits of being an air bender

"She was attacked this morning, she isn't the only one this has happened to, some representatives and metal benders have also been attacked"

"Why wasn't I told about this!" she yelled, she should have been told there were blood benders, she should have been told this from the start

"Mai your sixteen" she said calmly

"No, do not use my age as an excuse, mum was seventeen when she fought Amon, Uncle Bo was a year younger than me when he fought them! God no one tells me anything!" she screamed, running out the gym before tears could escape her eyes, Zei and Nilak were running behind her trying to catch up

"Mai wait!" Nilak yelled trying to catch up, Zei following behind. No, Mai was not stopping she had to get to the hospital and see her mother.

Mai ran faster than she had ever run in her life, when she reached the hospital there were journalists and photographers outside, no she couldn't deal with this now

"Hey look it's the avatars daughter!" One boomed, and then all hell broke loose.

Before she knew it people were surrounding her shoving camera's in her face and screaming questions at her,

"Did you and your family know about these attacks?"

"How come no one was told about the attacks on the metal benders?"

"Is a task force going to be assembled to stop this new threat?"

They were throwing questions at her blocking her way from the hospital entrance, Mai felt as if her head was going to explode; all she wanted to do was see her mother

"Move! I just want to see my mother!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, but none moved,

"Fine you want to be like that" she murmured, and pushed them as hard as she could out of the way, she was stronger than these guys she knew that much, she quickly pushed the last one out of her way and saw two metal benders standing at the door

"Name?" one asked, she was dumb struck

"Mai, Mai! I'm her daughter please, get out of the way!" she yelled, how could they ask her that? They gave each other looks and quickly moved so she could get through the doors; her legs seemed to move faster than her eyes could

"Mai!" She knew that voice, it was her father

"Dad? Dad!" she screamed whipping her head around to see her father, she didn't hesitate in running into his open arms and cry into his chest,

"I'm scared daddy…" He squeezed her tightly; she hadn't called him daddy since she was a little girl

"It's alright my fire ferret, she's a fighter" kissing her black hair, that she had inherited off of him,

"I want to see her" she said looking up at her father, he nodded and showed her to her mother's room.

When she opened the door she saw her mother, the avatar lying in a hospital bed, her face was bruised but she was awake, thank god she was awake

"Hey sweetie" she croaked out, Mai instantly burst into tears running to her mother side, and outing her head down on the sheets, her mother stroked her hair like she did when she was a little girl

"I'm going to be fine sweetie, we have the best healers helping me, I'm a tough cookie" she said chuckling then wincing, Mai lifted her head and looked at her mother, her face was bruised and cut, she was guessing the rest of her body was to, plus some internal injuries

"Mum I was so scared" she sobbed, into the sheets

"I know sweetie, I know" she said, trying to calm her, then her mother's eye's shut, and her body went limp

"Mum? Mum! Please we need a doctor! Somebody help!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, the doctors ran in immediately

"What happened?" they asked

"I don't know she was talking, everything was fine!" she sobbed, she heard running, she thought it would be her father trying to drag her out, instead Nilak entered the room, and grabbed her and pulled her out

"No! No, I won't leave her! Get off of me!" she shrieked thrashing in his arms

"Mum! Mum wake up!" she screamed, her thrashes slowly died down and she fell into Nilak's arms and wept into his chest as she did her fathers.

He pulled her out the room in a cradle style hold, she cried and cried, she had been holding in these tears for a while, Mai never cried, it was a shock to him last night, but now he can understand why. Her whole life she had expectations to live up to, being the daughter and sister of such people, she had to appear tough and strong. When her brothers left, every time her mother got into an accident, when someone she loved left or died, Mai wouldn't cry, he guessed she was just finally letting it all out.

As he walked into the waiting room, everyone must have heard her scream for help because Mako ran past him to get to his wife's room, giving a quick nod to Nilak for taking care of her. Tenzin and his family were talking to some police and her uncle Bolin was sitting in the waiting room chair for once saying nothing.

"Shh, it going to be alright" he whispered while she cried

"Take her in there" Tenzin spoke and pointed to a small room, it must have been another waiting room, no one was in there, there were two chairs, but that would have been awkward to sit in, so he sat against the far wall with Mai in his arms

"She is going to be alright Mai" he soothed her stroking her jet black hair, she sobbed even harder then looked up at him

"Why couldn't I just have a normal life? Why couldn't my family just be plain and simple!" he raised his hand to her cheek and turned her face to his

"No Mai, you have an amazing family, your mum is going to be fine Mai, I know things have been hard for you lately, but it will be fine" his eyes were pouring into hers right now, they were so close

"I can't lose her…" she whispered,

"You won't, your mum is the avatar, she is built stronger than us normal one element benders" he said with a sad smile, she returned it. Hot tears streaming down her face, he wiped them away with his thumb gently

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked out of the blue, sniffling and crying, but she needed to know

"Mai, I-I" he fumbled over his words, then he looked at her with a sad look

"Every guy wants you Mai" she was shocked

"What? No they don't!"

"Yes, they do! You are so god damn beautiful, and then people talk to you and it just adds to them wanting you! Akai came along and he wanted you to!" she didn't know why but she was angry now

"You had three years" she whispered

"What?" he asked confused

"You had three years Nilak! Every day I wanted you, and every day you would shrug me off, and then Akai came alone and showed interest and then all of a sudden the feelings come up?"

"Akai betrayed you!" he said in a quiet yell so the people in the next room wouldn't hear

"Yeah, but what if he hadn't? What if we had gotten together and-"she was cut off by Nilak kissing her, he broke quickly realising it wasn't the right time to do this, her eyes were wide with shock with tears still streaming down them.

She quickly stood up and went to run out the room, but Nilak jumped up and grabbed her by the arm and pinned her to the wall

"Not the right time Nilak" she breathed

He kissed her again and she kissed back, it started off light but grew deeper and passionate. He lifted her up, and grabbed her thigh, she put her other leg around his waist wrapping herself to him, he put his hand in her hair getting tangled in it. There was so much sexual tension between the two; this was bound to happen at some point.

"Mai" he breathed kissing her neck, she let out a moan, and Nilak smiled knowing he was the cause of that. He then moved his way back up to her lips, she broke it though

"We can't" she said, she then jumped of him and ran out the door, back to her mother's room, Nilak stayed in the room and slid to the ground, putting his digging his face into his hands. Zei walked in and sat on the chair shutting the door behind him

"You kissed her didn't you?" he said, trying to hide a smile, Nilak didn't answer

"Is she a good kisser?" Nilak shot him a look

"How could you even be thinking that a time like this?"

"You're the one that kissed her bro" he said crossing his arms

"Korra is fine, the doctors got her back a little after you two came in here" Nilak sighed in relief and ran his hand through his hair

"Don't deny it man, you like her" he couldn't deny it any longer

"Yes, I do, but this is a hectic time for her, I don't want to put any more pressure on her" he said looking through the curtains to see Mai with her father; he couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. Zei loved Mai, but it was best friend, not the way Nilak did

"Don't let her get away if you care for her" he said and walked out the door,

"Zei?"

"Yeah man?"

"Thanks" he smiled at his best friend and walked out the room, leaving Nilak in the room thinking about how he was going to sort this out with Mai?

Mai walked home accompanied by two metal bending officers, she had sworn to her father that she didn't need them; Mako knew his daughter could take care of herself, but he nearly lost his wife and he wasn't going to take a chance on her. She walked lightly; the metal benders were young, probably new recruits

"You don't need to follow me" she said to the two boys

"Your father gave us strict orders not to leave you alone, even if you said that" he was sort of cute, he had brown eyes and hair with white skin and wasn't much taller than Mai, the other was a little bit older probably twenty two with black hair and deep green eyes, he was the cuter one out of the two

"New recruits?" she asked, they remained quiet

"Look, if you're going to follow me, then you might as well make conversation" she said flatly, they gave each other a look and then the taller one replied

"I've been on for two years, he has been on for one" she expected him to say that, his voice was deeper then she expected though

"Fair enough, can you earth bend?" she asked

"I can," said the younger one

"I was never taught" the older one said, it wasn't unusual for metal benders to not know how to bend earth , they were taught to bend the fine arts of Metal, earth bending was considered old fashioned

"You should learn, I remember when Lin Beifong gave me a lesson on a earth bending move "she laughed reminiscing at the memory

"You knew Lin BeiFong?" the younger one asked astonished, Mai smiled

"Yeah, she is a great woman" she replied, she looked out of the corner of her eye to see a dark figure, the two metal benders looked over to where Mai was and automatically got into fighting stance

"Show yourself!" the older one yelled, the dark figure slowly emerged through the shadows, and her heart froze,

"Hey Mai" said a raspy voice

"Akai"


	12. Chapter 12

"_Show yourself!" the older one yelled, the dark figure slowly emerged through the shadows, and her heart froze,_

"_Hey Mai" said a raspy voice_

"_Akai"_

He stepped closer to her and the metal bender remained in their stance, she was not going to get him arrested, he hadn't done anything to her physically, she turned around to the officers and nodded, they soon relaxed and stood by her side

"Give us a minute?" she asked, the nodded and walked over to a bench within range if anything happened

"What do you want?" she snapped at him, he was still as hot as she remembered, and his voice was still that raspy sexy tone

"Mai, I'm so sorry" he said walking closer to her, she was not going to cower or get scared; she stood her ground firmly not flinching

"You betrayed me; you left me there on the street after Teo beat me to a pulp" her voice was icy and cold, his eyes were pained and hurt

"I wanted to stop him, I didn't want him to hurt you and I didn't want to spy on you"

"But you did" she snapped back, he then grabbed the back of his neck in frustration

"I know, I was wrong, but you don't understand he's…there just bad people" she stood with her arms crossed with that glaring look on her face

"Oh I don't understand? What I understand is, that you used me!" she was going to start crying if she didn't control herself

"I didn't use you" he snapped back

"What? So I suppose you actually cared about me? Just leave Akai, you left me in the middle of a street, but unlike you and your dumb friends, I won't hurt you before I do it" She turned around wiping a tear from her eye and walking away, she then felt herself get pulled back by someone grabbing her coat

"You think I wanted to leave you there?" she was now face to face with Akai, he was holding her wrists and was looking into her eyes, she could have sworn she saw tears, she couldn't say anything, she wasn't scared, she was just confused

"You think I didn't give a damn about you? Mai, I never wanted to do it, I never even wanted any of this, I didn't have a choice" a tear slipped down his eye, and he quickly looked down

"I need you…" he whispered, looking back up into her golden orbs that complimented his so well, he stared at her for several seconds before kissing her. She was going to slap him in the face, and tell him to get off of her, she was going to scream at the top of her lungs and get the metal benders to take him down, but she didn't. He eyes closed, and she melted into the kiss, she had liked Akai so much before all of this happened, he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pulled her into him, the heat coming off the two could have burnt anyone standing near them, she then pulled away

"This is wrong" she whispered

"Mai…" he grabbed her again and kissed her, she wanted so badly to kiss him back, but pulled away again

"How can you expect to be with me after everything that happened?" she pleaded tears welling in her eyes, he gave her a sad smile and slipped something into her hand

"Happy birthday Mai" he whispered giving her a kiss on the forehead and walked away, she wanted to go after him and apologise and tell him everything was going to be OK, but she couldn't, he was the enemy right now.

She looked down the small box Akai had placed in her hand, it was red and had a ribbon threaded over the lid, it wasn't her birthday yet, it was in two days, she had told him she was turning seventeen, but she didn't think he would actually remember.

She slowly pulled one string of the ribbon, the soft fabric flowing gently off the box; she caught it with her hand. She lifted the lid to reveal a small hair clip with a dark red gem in the symbol of the fire nation. It was beautiful, it was a ruby, she could tell that much. She couldn't wear this it would be way too painful to see it and think on him every day.

She sighed and walked back to the metal benders who were in a conversation about their shifts

"What was all that about?" they younger one asked, the older one punched him in the arm as it was none of his business

"It's fine" she said smiling at the older one

"Was her your boyfriend?" he asked standing up

"No, he is um, he was a friend of mine" she quickly closed the box and shoved it into her pocket.

Once they arrived back on Air Temple Island she thanked the metal benders who had escorted her home and walked inside to see her brothers asleep in the spare bedroom. She walked past to her bedroom and shoved the present in her draw closing it softly so she didn't wake her brothers.

"Oh, god" she muttered to herself, remembering she had a Pro-Bending Match tomorrow, she had to sleep, although her sleep was restless, guards stood watch around the island, she wasn't sure how they would help if a blood bender got to them, but it none the less was an issue.

The morning light shone through her window, illuminating her dark bedroom, she felt warmth flood into her as it shone over her face and down her body, most of her bruise was gone, so she could now stand up easily without issue.

She walked into her bathroom and had a steaming hot shower, brushing her teeth while she was in there to save time, she was really the only one in the house, and she wanted to see her family, she would grab something to eat along the way.

She grabbed her coat out of her draw accidently pulling the small box out that Akai had given to her last night; it fell to the floor as the clip fell out of it as well. She looked at it closely, it was beautiful, she had loved it from the moment she had laid eyes on it, she bent down and picked it up moving it closer to her eyes, she then saw that it had her name engraved in it.

She blushed, why was she blushing? Akai is bad news, she should have known that

"Argh!" she yelled to herself and put it back in the box and shut her drawers again, walking out picking her scarf up on the way out.

She rode the boat to the main land, making no conversation, just staring out to the ocean mist, the trip seemed to take forever, all she wanted to do was see her mother. When they docked Nilak was standing there with a paper bag in his hand

"Um, hi" she said, stepping off the boat

"Hey" he gave her the bag; it was the same thing he had bought her yesterday

"You have to stop doing this for me"

"Mai, friends do nice things for one another" how could he even say they were friends? That kiss was more than just friends; he started walking the direction which the hospital was in, he knew she would want to see her mother and she wouldn't have eaten anything

"So, seventeen tomorrow "he smiled, attempting to make conversation

"It's not a big deal, there are heaps more important things going on" he gave that exasperated sigh when she would discard herself

"It's your birthday"

"So what, I have one every year, nothing special" she stuffed her face with a dumpling, she was starving, the silence started again, it was thick and hollow, she felt so empty since meeting with Akai and now she was with her friend, someone she could trust with her life, and she was still thinking about that damn kiss.

She mentally slapped herself, she had to make conversation, Nilak was her friend, maybe more, and Akai wasn't

"So, big game tonight" she said rounding the corner towards the hospital

"Yeah, are you sure you're OK to play?" he looked down at her assessing her body in more ways than one

"Yeah, I'm all healed up" she said with a smile, he couldn't help but smile back

"Good, we have this in the bag" he got enthused when he was talking about Pro-Bending, she liked that about him.

They reached the doors of the hospital to find more reporters, this time Nilak pushed them out of the way this time for her, she was grateful that he was getting them out of the way, he grabbed her hand pulling her through

"Thanks"

"No problems"

Once they were finally inside, they made their way to Korra's room where her father and Tenzin were,

"He has done it before" That was Tenzin she could tell that much

"Even though we are keeping this quiet, people will find out regardless" that was her dad, she pulled Nilak to a halt and stopped before the entered the door, she pulled him behind the corner, putting her finger over his lip and tuning into the conversation going on in the room

"He, got to me, he could get to anyone else if he wanted to" Korra added

"We have never seen his face, at least with Amon he was a known threat, we don't know who this guy is" Her father backing up his wife

"Yes, but we cannot cause wide spread panic, who else has these blood bending groups attacked?" Tenzin was talking to her mother now

"I don't know, some metal benders I'm pretty sure, I think there aim was to kill me, but luckily you two showed up in time"

She looked at Nilak; he was thinking the same thing that her parents and a majority of the council members knew about the threat to Republic City if not all of the world

"They won't stop until they get what they want" Korra sighed

"I agree, we have to arm the city for this, they also have machines, these people know how to work technology"

"We don't even know what they want, the threats they have given us don't make sense, there riddles and poems" Korra added frustrated

"It's going to be alright Korra" Mako said kissing his wife on the cheek

"Once your healed up, we will have to sort this out, I have to go back home to see Pema and the children" with a wave he exited the door, Mai quickly pushing Nilak back further so Tenzin wouldn't see them.

They both held there breathe as he walked out the door, Nilak was holding her by her waist and she had her hands on his chest, the closeness of their bodies was sending fire through them. She quickly backed away, smiling awkwardly

"That was a conversation we weren't supposed to hear, when we go in there act normal" she pulled his arm dragging him into the room, her mum and dad whipped there head around to their daughter

"Mai, hey sweetie" her mother sounded a lot better than she did yesterday

"Hey mum, are you feeling OK?"

"Just fine baby, your dad has been taking good care of me" Korra said squeezing her husband's hand, she ran over to them giving them both a huge hug making sure she didn't hurt her mother

"I love you" she said, they squeezed her tightly,

After half an hour or so Mai gave her parents hugs and said good-bye walking out of the hospital with Nilak, they had just reached the corner of the curb when Hasook ran around the corner, he was panting heavily and had cuts down on his arms and face

"Hasook?" Mai asked frantically grabbing him by the arm, he looked at her dead in the eye with fear written all over his face, she hated him but she never would want this to happen to anyone, he pulled his arm away from her

"Get away!" he screamed, he was shaking violently

"What happened Hasook?"

"They are training them, to be soldiers and to do evil things" he said grabbing her shoulders and moving closer to her

"Hasook what are you talking about?"

"All the water benders are being taken!" He yelled,

"What?" This time it was Nilak who spoke, he then walked over to Nilak

"Get out of here, they will come for you, they will try to take you! They tried to take me, but I got away, you have to get away" he screamed at him, she knew he was freaked out by this whole encounter; he released his grip and ran off panting heavily.

They didn't say anything for a couple of minutes; she then turned around and looked at Nilak,

"You're a water bender" she whispered, he looked at her with strained eyes

"We don't even know if it's true" She scoffed

"Did you see him? He was petrified! It makes sense; they said blood bending groups were attacking, what if they are taking water benders and training them to be blood benders"

"Why would we agree to do it?" he had a point, who in their right mind would want to learn blood bending

"I don't know, I don't think this is a voluntary thing, Hasook said they tried to capture him" she added

"Yes, but if they are capturing them, they would be taken away from their friends, their families, I guess some people would want to learn if they were sicko's but otherwise why would you learn it?" Nilak was questioning this; Mai was convinced that this was the situation

"What if they found a way, to make you forget all of that, do you remember in Ba Sing Sai when people found out about the war they would put them in a trance and they would forget they ever knew about it" she had no other explanation

"Mai, that's crazy! Not only would it be impossible to do that sort of stuff again, but why would they want to take over Republic City?" Nilak was frustrated now

"I don't know! All I know is my mum nearly died Nilak because of those dirt bags, good people are being attacked and benders are being captured Nilak, and not to mention the fact that you are a water bender!" she yelled, pushing him when she said he was a water bender

"I can take care of myself" he said bluntly

"I know that, but if people are being taken we need to stop them, and you know it as well as I do" she pleaded with him, he sighed and put a hand on her shoulder

"OK, OK, after the game tonight we will get Zei and talk about it" she nodded; she knew she was onto something even if everyone else thought she was crazy. They then walked to the arena and started preparing for their match, but Mai's mind was on an entirely different matter


	13. Chapter 13

_"I know that, but if people are being taken we need to stop them, and you know it as well as I do" she pleaded with him, he sighed and put a hand on her shoulder_

_"OK, OK, after the game tonight we will get Zei and talk about it" she nodded; she knew she was onto something even if everyone else thought she was crazy. They then walked to the arena and started preparing for their match, but Mai's mind was on an entirely different matter_

Mai looked out to the podium, she usually felt excited about going out, but this time she felt gut sick. She walked out to Zei and Nilak who were discussing her theory

"I don't know bro, I just don't think it's worth worrying about. She has been acting weird lately" Nilak said, Mai slammed the door behind her and both boys shot around to look at her. Zei was already looking awkward and apologetic

"Mai, I-"Zei stood up walking over to her, she pulled away walking in the other direction. She had two hours until her game

"Sorry for caring" She spat walking out the room, Nilak ran out after her tearing through the door way

"Mai! Wait!" Nilak yelled, Mai didn't turn around, he caught up to her grabbing her arm and swinging her around

"Wait" he said while she slowed

"I'm sorry Mai, I just thought-"she interrupted

"No! OK, I was trying to be a good person, so if it isn't worth worrying about fine, get taken. Maybe if you're lucky those freaks will teach you how to blood bend and you will become as sick and twisted as them" She pulled her arm away from him, and kept walking down the hall, he ran up to her again this time stepping right in her path. Cupping her face in his hands

"Nothing will happen to me Mai, we are going to go get some noodles then play our match and kick major butt. We will be just fine Mai, I will be just fine" She felt hot tears welling up in her eyes, she nodded when she saw Zei walk up behind him

"Alright, let's go" Mai tried to smile when she saw Zei swallowing back her tears, Nilak released her face looking at Zei and shaking his head telling him to not bring it up. He nodded putting an arm around Mai

"Let's go get some noodles" She said smiling at her friends, they each smiled and Zei started talking about strategy. Mai tuned out as soon as they got into the restaurant, Zei ordered for her and Nilak.

Nilak sat next to her, she didn't say much. She noticed that it was less crowded then it normally was, but she shrugged it off. The small bell rung and she saw a person dressed in all black walked in. Mai looked up and so did both her friends, Nilak automatically moved closer to Mai putting his arm over the booth seat. She rolled her eyes and took a bite out of her noodles, the black dressed man moved closer to the table and Mai looked up, she was the first to speak

"Can we help you?" She asked politely, he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her walking out the restaurant.

She picked it up unfolding the crinkled paper,

_Behind you_

Mai turned around to see a wire coming through the window behind there booth that was glowing blue with electricity. Zei pushed the table back trying to pull Mai down but it was too late, it clung to her sending electricity through her body

"Argh!" She screamed, she grabbed the cable and channelled the energy through her body, releasing it through her fingers out the window. Nilak quickly grabbed the cable pulling it off her

"You OK?" Nilak said pulling her down, she nodded

"What the hell was that?" Zei said stunned, looking at Mai

"That was redirection, and as for the cable I have no idea" She heaved feeling sick to her stomach, Nilak grabbed her shoulders pulling her up, Zei helped to pulling her waist up.

"We have to-"Zei stopped, Mai turned to look at him and his face was white, sweat was dripping from his forehead

"Zei?" Mai asked, he didn't reply but he looked petrified as hell. She tried moving him but he wouldn't budge, she turned to Nilak who was doing the exact same thing

"Guys?" she fumbled out, they were moaning and making pained noises. Mai tried shaking both of them but they wouldn't move

"Well, well, well, how nice to see you Mai" Mai knew that slimy voice from anywhere

"Teo, what do you want?" She spat, he smiled cruelly

"Some noodles, maybe a drink. I don't know I'm not picky" He said checking the area out; Mai looked behind him to see his little water bender friend blood bending. Mai threw a fire ball at him using her blue fire not caring how much it could hurt people. He blocked the attack; well another fire bender did who was wearing all black. She was sure it was Akai; did he try to warn her? Was he trying to help her?

"What do you want?" She said keeping close to her friends, he walked closer to her

"You" He said bluntly, Mai kept silent and he laughed

"Not only are you the best fire bender I've ever seen, but your mummy is the avatar, get her out of the picture and presto Republic City is ours, we want you and your little friends to join us as well" He said almost as if it was normal.

"No, and touch my family or my friends and I will not hesitate to burn your face off" Mai said through her teeth, he smirked, then turned around

"Tui, Tonraq? You can come in now" Teo yelled, he had a look of evil over his voice as he drew out her brothers names

"W-What?" She said guarding her friends, her two older brothers walked in to the room, their eyes were blood shot and they had large grey bags under their eyes.

"What did you do to them?" She screamed, her brothers stood next to Teo. They didn't even look like themselves; Mai had fear pulsating through her body.

"Now boys, kill" Teo spoke clearly and Tonraq stepped forward, he had tears welling up in his eyes

"Tonraq, it's me, Mai" Her voice cracked but he continued to walk forward, she tried pulling her friends back but they were still rock solid. Tonraq stepped closer pulling up his fist

"I won't hurt you Tonraq, please don't, I love you stop!" Mai pleaded with her brother, she could not hurt her brother, all the times he protected her and would drop anything for her.

"Stop!" She heard a yell, come from behind her brother. A red flame came up and hit her brother in the back, sending him into a table. Mai looked behind her to see Akai in fighting position, who had thrown a flame at Teo's rib cage sending him flying backwards. He had really improved his fighting, the blood bender moved toward him gripping him. Nilak and Zei were now lying limp on the floor, so was Tonraq and Tui.

Akai let out a yelp and Mai pointed her fingers, lightning surged through her fingers hitting the water bender straight on him heart. His grip fell sending him to the ground with a thump, Akai fell to his knees and Mai ran to him

"Are you OK?" She asked, he looked up at her

"Fine, I'm good" He whimpered trying to stand up, Mai put her arm on his shoulder pulling him up. She nodded walking to her brothers, Tonraq was un-conscious as was Tui, Nilak and Zei were OK and were getting up. Mai walked over to the water bender she had shot in the chest with lighting, he had a pulse but only just, Akai put his hands on her shoulders

"Come on, we have to go Mai" She whipped around to him

"Why? You betrayed us! And then you go and act like a hero?" Tears were welling up in her eyes, she blinked them back but Akai could tell she was upset, that she could hide her feelings and right now all she wanted to do was cry.

"Mai, I didn't-"

"No, I nearly killed that guy for you! The least you can do is give me a straight answer" She said harshly, he nodded looking to her friends

"OK, I promise I will, first we need to get out of here, wake Tonraq and Tui up, I will help Nilak and Zei" She was sceptical, but she complied running over to her brothers and nudging them, occasionally slapping them to wake them up.

Tonraq's blue eyes fluttered open, they were no longer blood shot but he was obviously tired

"Mai?" he whimpered, she smiled nodding her head letting tears spill down her face, he pushed himself on the ground into a sitting position

"I'm so sorry Mai, they were blood bending me, I had no control…" He gripped her tightly pulling her into a hug; she didn't hesitate to hug him back

"It's fine Tonraq, c'mon we need to go" She said helping him up to see Tui already on his feet, he ran over to her and hugged her

"I'm so sorry Mai" He said squeezing her tight, she smiled whole heartedly then walked off with everyone else. Akai was leading the team while everyone followed behind him; he was light on his feet and knew just where to go. Akai lead them to a small shop, as far as Mai could tell it was mainly full of trinkets and useless things no one would ever use.

Akai said a couple of quiet words to the shop keeper which Mai didn't hear, she was frustrated that she had no idea what was going on, or how to get out of it.

"Where are mum and dad?" She turned to Tui and Tonraq, they were both still shaken

"Still at the hospital, we have men guarding her room" Tui said, he was shaking rapidly. Mai grabbed his hand looking straight into his eyes

"Everything is going to be OK Tui, I promise" She said, he chuckled

"I'm the one who should be promising you that" She smiled at her brother before Nilak lightly put his hand on her shoulder, pointing to Akai. He was walking into a small room at the back of the shop waving his hand for the rest of the group to come.

Mai walked forward into a small room with a table and a couple of chairs. She took the floor considering she hadn't been blood bent and was feeling a whole load better than everyone else was. Akai ran his hand through his hair and turned to everyone

"Alright, so I'm guessing you hate me" Everyone nodded including Mai,

"What's the deal? One minute you're against us, next minute you're helping us and saving us from Teo and his friends" Nilak spat at him, Mai put her face in her hands to try hold back the tears she looked up to see Akai looking at her.

"I haven't been truthful with all of you" Mai lifted up her head

"Yeah we know that much" Nilak snapped, Mai shook her head

"No let him speak" She said sliding up from her floor position, he nodded to her in gratitude

"I had to infiltrate the gang to find out who was in control of this operation but I was pulled out a little too early but I wasn't about to let any of you get hurt" Tui and Tonraq were silent, like they were almost expecting this.

"Why were you trying to infiltrate those idiots, I mean you didn't have to" Zei said

"But I did," he paused and looked Mai directly in the eye

"Because I'm in the United Forces, and I'm also the Prince of the Fire Nation"


	14. Chapter 14

"W-What?" Mai stumbled back a little, how could he be a Prince? She knew he was attractive and a gentleman but a Prince?

"I'm sorry I had to lie to you all, we had actually known about this for a while, and when the machine attacked your home, well it got more serious" Mai was in shock, she couldn't talk.

Nilak and Zei were the same, they were speechless, Mai slid back down clutching her stomach

"Is your name even Akai?" She asked in barely a whisper, he nodded

"Everything I have told you about myself is true, the only thing I didn't exactly flaunt is my fire bending" He said rubbing his neck, Mai chuckled. She knew he was better than that, his moves were sloppy and he had power in his throws. No one who wasn't trained in traditional styles could do that.

"So you're a prince, and an under-cover cop thing?" Nilak said trying to wrap his head around it; Akai pulled up a chair and sat on it backwards,

"I've been in Republic City for a few months now, trying to get into their good books. The army thought it was some sort of betting scheme, but it was the total opposite to what we thought…" He said sadly,

"How old are you?" Zei asked

"What does that have anything to do with it?" Akai asked, Zei waited for an answer

"I'm twenty" Mai froze, she was turning seventeen in two days, he was three years older than her. That wasn't two bad she thought to herself, at least he didn't say he was forty. She mentally punched herself in the gut for being so gullible.

"I need some air…" Mai jumped up running out of the room and outside to the cold crisp night air, it felt so good hitting her skin. It made reality finally hit her, that this was bigger than her family, her friends and her.

She heard footsteps come out the door, she turned around to see Akai standing in the door way.

"Your Highness" She tried to say jokingly but it came off cold, he lent against the doorway,

"Mai I-"She cut him off.

"I don't care that you're a prince, or a general. I just want to know…was any of it real or was it all part of your plan?"

"I wasn't supposed to get involved with you…guess that back fired" He chuckled, the sides of Mai's mouth perked up but she refused to give him any satisfaction

"Your twenty, I thought you looked older then you seventeen and your fire bending is obviously superb being a royal and all." She said quietly, he came and sat next to her letting out a sigh

"I didn't want to get you involved in any of this; we are in this together no matter what now. But un-fortunately you're in too deep" He sounded worried for her, and he genuinely was. Akai never wanted any of them involved in this.

"No matter what, they are going to be after us. We are now officially on the run…" He said looking down into his hands fiddling with his thumbs

"What about my family? My brothers, they can't be involved in this…My parents have to be safe, I won't let them be dragged into something that could potentially kill them"

"Your brothers are leaving tonight to go discuss this with anyone of significance…we will sort this out Mai" His words were shaky, Mai couldn't tell whether he wasn't sure or if he was scared.

"What is going on? What is this whole mess because I have no idea anymore" Her voice broke half way through her sentence and Akai moved closer lightly touching her hand

"From what we could can tell, they have been training water benders to be blood benders. Using some sort of mind control device that they used to use in Ba Sing Sei, it has become more advanced and now…well you can see what's happened." He said, his raspy voice also sounding more upset each time he spoke.

"So now your friends know that we know, what are we going to do?"

"The only thing we can do," he paused looking up to the sky and back at Mai, her gold eyes burning in the moonlight.

"Fight" He said, sadness and pride mixed together in his voice, Mai wanted to crumble. Footsteps came behind them and her brother walked out

"We have to go now Mai, we will tell mum and dad you are safe, try get back as soon as possible…lord knows we need you" Tui said, the both stepped forward giving her a hug

"We know we annoy you, and aggravate you…but we love you Mai" Tonraq said squeezing tightly, a tear rolled down her cheek. She nodded trying to hold back the cry forming in her throat, she released them

"Make sure you tell them, tell them everything." Mai was on the verge of tears, they nodded themselves were also starting to choke up. They gave a nod of respect to Akai and walked off into the night. Mai stood there for several seconds watching them leave, her heart was wrenching inside her chest. Akai lightly placed his hand inside hers and enlaced his fingers.

"Everything will be fine" He said soothingly, Mai swallowed trying to remove the dryness from her throat; she pulled away from Akai and walked back into the small shop. Nilak and Zei were packing a bag of weapons

"What are you doing?" She exclaimed, running over to them

"Pick a weapon and come on we have to get out of here" Nilak said gruffly, Mai shook her head,

"We are benders, why do we need weapons?" She said confused, Zei stood up puling a belt under his shirt.

"Because, those guys showed us we need more than our bending, it's alright for you I mean you have been trained your whole life to defend yourself but we haven't, so choose a weapon and lets ditch this place" Mai reluctantly agreed, they were right her whole life she had been taught to master bending as well as how to defend herself but she still felt insulted that he said it.

Mai walked over to a shelf that had previously had a cloth on it, she pulled out a leg strap which went around her thigh and two arm straps. She slid off her coat and strapped them around taking some small knives and stilettos. She placed them on her arm and continued to look at the weapons

"Mai, here we saved one for you" Nilak called, Mai shrugged not liking any other weapons besides two katana swords. Walking over to Nilak she saw him holding two Sais, she smiled to herself in spite of the situation.

"But these ones are mine?" She said lightly taking them from Nilak's hand; it had her father's nick named engraved on the blade of them with a special leather that was purple around the handle.

"Akai went to your house and got them for you" he said sounding upset that it wasn't him who was the one to retrieve them. Mai squeezed his hand,

"Thank you" She said to Nilak he smiled and continued packing, she placed her Sais on her leg, she didn't think she was going to use them but she felt comfort having some part of her parents with her.

"So what are we going to do?" Zei asked looking to Akai who was himself looking through the weapons; he turned back to the slumping down on the table,

"First we need to go see some friends of mine, and then we will go find the avatar. We will need your mothers help throughout this, then the general forces are going to relocate you so you and our families are safe." All three of them shot up,

"What? You cannot expect us to just sit on the side lines now!" Nilak said sternly, Mai nodded and so did Zei,

"It's for your own protection" He said standing up himself,

"He got to my brothers, two of the best water benders in the world. What makes you think putting us into hiding will help?" Mai said aggressively, he walked further towards the three of them.

"Because hiding will enable us to keep you safe"

"They have known every move of ours before we have even made it Akai; we are not going into hiding. We are going to help you, we are a team and above all else we are friends, and friends help each other." There was softness and hardness to her voice, she wasn't about to give up on this and he knew it. He sighed running a hand over his face,

"You realise you could get hurt, or taken, killed even? We will all be working on this including your parents and your brothers" He said almost as if he was trying to justify himself, Mai walked closer to him,

"Listen to me; we know the risk and we are willing to take it…please Akai" Nilak and Zei both stepped forward as well

"These dirt bags have tried hurting all of us, it's officially personal" Zei said, Mai had never heard him sounding so serious and so deadly, it sent shivers up her spine.

"Alright, but whatever happens, we stick together" Akai sounded so regal when he had said it, it made Mai giggle.

"So what are we doing first?" Nilak said sizing up Akai, he turned to look out the window then turned back to the group.

"Well first we have to go meet a friend of mine," They waited for the rest of the sentence,

"He is a bit of a handful" Mai sighed, she should have been used to this by now.


	15. Chapter 15

Mai's eyes fluttered open, her waist hurt from where the cables had whipped onto her body but besides that she was fine.

"I fell asleep?" She said groggily and all three boys turned around, they were in a Sato Mobile driving down some street she had never seen. All three were in the seat opposite her and she was lying down on the one, she quickly sprang back up.

"Yeah, the electricity takes a lot out of you" Akai said, she had almost forgotten he was their

"But I redirected it?" She asked confused,

"Can I see where the wire got you?" He asked, she nodded taking off her coat and lifting up her top. There were three red lines wrapping around her waist up to under her bra strap. They were stinging and had small cuts throughout the redness.

His face pulled a bad expression,

"What?" She asked confused, he studied it a while longer prodding it while she winced. He looked up at her and sat back on the seat near the window.

"The wire that got you had barbs in it, I saw them working on it but I didn't think they would actually use it…" Nilak turned to him and sat next to Mai also checking where the wire had got her,

"What do you mean?" He asked,

"They were putting some sort of neutraliser on it; it will take away your bending for a couple of hours, maybe two days at most." He said, Mai was panicking

"How the hell did they manage to make something that powerful?" She asked her voice breaking, Akai ran his hand through his hair; he only did that when he was worried or frustrated.

"I don't know, they wouldn't tell me." Mai left it at that trying not to panic; he looked back over to her and smiled crookedly

"It will come back; it usually comes back quicker for powerful benders so your will be back in no time." She didn't feel assured; she tried lighting her hand when a small blue flame came then disappeared. She tried a couple more times until the flame was gone completely.

"You could still pull flames so it will be back soon, don't worry" She nodded praying he was right. The car stopped and Mai pulled her coat back on and jumped out followed by Nilak. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it,

"It's going to be fine Mai, I promise you. "She turned around with tears in her eye,

"I'm so god damn scared Nilak…how do we fight losing our bending?" She asked him, she sounded five years old again; he put a hand on her cheek and wiped away the tear rolling down her cheek.

"However we beat this…thing, we will do it together Mai, you know that." He said comfortingly, she sighed trying to calm herself. She had never cried so much in her life then besides this week.

Akai stepped out walking towards the house walking in, the group followed. The house was sweet and old; it looked like something a little old lady would do her knitting in with some tea beside her.

That was until a man walked out who looked to be about the same age as Akai walked out and he was smoking. Mai knew a lot of girls had been jealous of her because all Nilak and Zei were also smoking, then she met Akai and even more girls hated her.

"Akai, good to see you're alright, we didn't hear from you." He said, his voice was husky and deep. What was with all these hot guys around her?

"Yeah well things went a bit off plan, these are my friends," He said moving over so the tall guy could see us. He was defiantly fire nation, Mai could tell that much, he walked over to Nilak and Zei first,

"Hey I'm Aden," He put out his hand shaking both of them as they told them their names,

"Benders?" He asked, the both nodded

"I'm a water bender, Zei's an earth bender. We only do pro-bending though we haven't mastered it." He said, Aden shrugged,

"It's not easy to master an element, but I've seen pro-benders they have some pretty cool moves. When I got trained I only learned traditional, it's good to spice things up a bit." He said which was true Mai thought to herself.

Mai had been taught traditional fire bending then learnt the rest from pro-bending, which broadened fire bending so much for her. Aden walked over to Mai and held out his hand as well, he was polite she would give him that.

"You must be Mai, you're a lot prettier then Akai described. I'm Aden it's nice to meet you." Mai took his hand and shook it,

"It's nice to meet you too and I'm sure Akai was just being nice." She laughed; he accepted it and looked to her Sais

"You're a fire bender right?" He asked

"Yeah"

"From what I heard you are pretty damn good, why you got Sais and Katanna's?" He asked curiously, Mai couldn't figure out why this guy was a handful yet, Nilak stepped in for her,

"She is also a master swordsmen and a master fire bender." He said, she nodded in agreement feeling her cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"That's good, well we better get going!" He said enthusiastically which was obviously fake,

"Um where are we going?" Mai asked in confusion, he turned around and winked at her, and then she got it. Aden was a player, he was good looking, funny, that's why Akai was so intimidated by him. Aden seemed like a nice guy but if he flirted with her she would kick his teeth in.

"Come on beautiful, let's go, we have bigger fish to fry." He said looking to her,

"Ha-ha," she said un-excited, all three followed Aden out the door. She noticed something strange about the way he walked, he had a limp. Akai noticed it too,

"What is with your leg?" He asked bluntly, he was sticking very close to Mai. He shrugged,

"Tried sneaking into the facility, it didn't work." He looked guilty of something, Mai wasn't sure what it was but she knew he was guilty of something. They walked towards a small tunnel which was heavily guarded by people dressed in all black with vests over there stomach.

Akai and Aden walked very quietly so the others followed; the facility looked like it went on forever.

"What is this place?" Mai asked, Aden turned to her

"We don't know, that is what we have been trying to figure out." He said bluntly, she nodded swallowing the lump in her throat as she did.

"So what are we going to do?" Nilak asked, it was the first time he had spoken since they arrived.

"Well this is where we think they are hiding all the water benders, and we are going to break them out."


	16. Chapter 16

"What?" Akai asked, Mai knew that even he had no idea what his friend was about to drop.

"If we get the water benders out, no more blood bending, if they can't blood bend they can't take over the city." Aden said, Mai tried to speak but felt no words come out.

"That is suicide." Nilak said, Aden shook his head,

"We can use our bending to get in, we are all experienced benders." Mai flushed red

"What's wrong?" he asked,

"They have created like a whip that can get rid of bending for a couple of hours, and the whip got me." Mai said, Aden put his hand through his hair,

"Well you can use those weapons right?" He asked, Mai nodded,

"Then we should be fine, let's hope our bending comes back soon. Most of their inventions have a fault; I'm sure this one will too."

"I haven't been able to produce fire." She raised her voice slightly,

"When did you get hit?" He asked, Mai shrugged and looked to Akai, she had fallen asleep and who knew how long she had been out.

"Around sixteen hours, but that doesn't give us a guarantee she will get it back in time." Akai added, Aden huffed and continued surveying the area. Mai felt naked without her bending, she hugged herself trying to comfort the situation.

She knew she could take care of herself even without her bending but it made her who she was.

"I can take care of myself without my bending, I'm not hopeless." She asserted while all four boys were in the middle of a fight.

"We know, but I just don't see how we are going to get in." Zei spoke more serious then Mai had ever heard him speak, it made her shiver.

"Easy, we fight our way in." Aden said as if it was nothing at all, Mai snorted.

"Are you insane? Not only is Nilak a water bender if you didn't notice, but you don't even know that the others are in there." She said harshly, he shrugged

"Listen here Miss Mastery; we are going in because this," he gestured to the facility

"Is our best bet, so either you're in or you're out? You chose."

Mai looked over to her friends; she wasn't going to leave them in their alone even if it killed her.

"Fine, but don't ever call me that ever again." She said pushing past him; he chuckled even though she didn't find it funny.

Aden handed them each black clothes, Mai of course had tight pants and her long black boots she loved so dearly. Her top was tight around her body making it easier for her to fight but she added her father's scarf as reminder for what she was fighting for.

"You know, it's going to be hard fighting without your bending." Aden said, Mai pulled on her fingerless gloves,

"Other people can do it, I've been trained. I will be fine, thanks for caring." She said sarcastically, he chuckled,

"You think I'm an arse don't you?" Mai turned to him,

"No, I do not think you're an arse. I think that this whole situation is bigger than you and your ego; I think you care but you are also to cool to show it. This people are dangerous and I never wanted those three in the mess." She finally breathed and she looked at his hands for a minute than ran his hands over a small bracelet.

"I know this is bigger than me and my ego, believe me." He said walking away; Mai huffed to herself and walked over to Nilak while Zei and Akai chatted to Aden.

"Mai I will be fine." He interjected before Mai could say anything,

"It's not safe." She said flatly, he turned to her bending down to her level, she felt so little.

"This is my choice and I chose to do this." He put a hand to her cheek and smiled, it was a half-smile which was a mix between trust me and I will be fine.

The plan was easy enough, be stealthy and make sure they weren't seen. Akai and Aden were the first to enter, both were fire benders and were blowing open doors. Zei was hitting people over the head with rocks while Nilak stayed with Mai.

The compound looked normal enough, it barely looked run down. It would have been a place Mai would have passed hundreds of times without even realising something was going on. Aden signalled for them to follow and Mai pulled out her two katana swords. They were longer than she expected and she smirked.

Nilak ran forward pulling her; she pushed him off and ran behind him putting her swords behind her. Two men came at Nilak and Mai; the bigger one came for Mai. Typical.

She jumped over him kicking him in the back sending his face into the ground; he recovered faster than Mai thought giving her a quick jab in the leg. Whoever this guy was he wasn't trained, he tried kicking Mai but she did an aerial back flip avoiding him, he wasn't armed to using her weapons would have killed him.

Once she landed she placed her katana's back in her back strap and charged at the man, he went to punch her in the face but missed giving her an opening. She punched him in the face then kicked him in the stomach. Blood came gushing out of his noise and he hit the ground like a lump.

Nilak was finishing off his attacker when Mai charged and kicked her in the face, he went to say something but she put her finger over his lip.

"You wouldn't have hurt her because she was a girl, I know you." She said looking him dead in his ocean green eyes, he nodded slowly. She pulled his arm and continued running into the compound. Akai and Zei had just finished taking out two more guards and gestured for them to come forward.

They nodded running into a hallway,

"Where to?" She asked, Akai pointed down the dimmest, scariest looking corridor.

"That where Aden thinks the prisoners are." Akai said, nerves flooded through her body as she ran down the dimly lit hall way. What if the prisoners weren't their? Why was this place so easy to get into? What if this was a suicide mission?

No, she cleared her head of all bad thoughts and focused on moving her legs. As she ran she saw someone step out in front of her, before she could stop she hit into the figure like a brick wall. She hit the ground and felt someone grip her throat, she reached down to her leg and pulled out her Sais stabbing his arms.

"Argh!" He screamed in agony, she kicked him in the face as she back flipped out of the man's arms. He hit his head against the wall and Mai heard a crack, she was pretty sure she had just fractured the guys skull.

Akai, Nilak and Zei stopped behind her. Speechless they looked stunned; the man was three heads taller than Mai and thirty times more buff.

"Damn." Zei said and summed up everyone thoughts in a single word, she huffed and continued running down the hall.

At the end of the corridor, there was a large room. The walls were all rusted with blood stains over the wall. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks, she wasn't expecting this.

Mai placed her Sais back on her thigh and walked towards the jail cells, each one had a bed that looked four hundred years old and shackles on the walls.

"Oh my god…" She gasped walking past each cell.

This wasn't a place where anyone would want to be, she knew who this was used to hold. There were no taps, no inkling of water in the whole place. Mai walked back to the main room where Akai was,

"Was this where they kept the-"He nodded before she could even finish her sentence,

"I have to find Nilak…" She whispered walking through the into a cell where Nilak was staring at a wall with days scratched into the side.

"I never even knew…" He whispered, she grabbed his hand,

"We will find them Nilak; I swear to god we will find them." He turned to her, his eyes turning glassy.

"I didn't even know Mai, this could have been me, and we ignored it. I ignored what you said, I'm so sorry Mai." His voice broke; she could tell he was upset over this.

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry about. You couldn't have helped this anymore than I could of. We will find them Nilak I know we will." He squeezed her hand and she smiled as happily as she could.

Mai walked further down the hall to see Aden in a small cell as well.

"Um are you alright?" She asked, he was on his knees holding onto a small bracelet with a water tribe symbol on it.

"Fine, just fine." He sounded so sad,

"That is not the answer that someone who is fine." She turned to look at the cell wall; symbol and drawings were written all over it.

"Naida?" She said in a small whisper which Aden must have heard because he stood up and walked away bracelet in hand. Mai ran out after him.

"Aden wait!" She yelled, he continued walking. She sped up grabbing his arm and spinning him around, his eyes were watering.

"What is going on? Who the hell is Naida?" She asked harshly,

"No one." He spat walking away again; she grabbed him harder this time yanking him to her,

"Tell me what is going on!" She yelled standing up on her tippy toes,

"She was my girlfriend OK? She was my girlfriend and those pricks took her from me!" He yelled, Mai went to snap back at him but froze. She couldn't imagine how he felt, if any of her friends were taken it would have killed her.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't-"He interrupted her,

"Nobody knows, not even Akai knew she had been taken." He said, sliding down on the wall next to her. She sat down slowly still stunned by the news,

"The bracelet was hers; I gave it to her just after I got back from the Fire Nation." He said examining the bracelet,

"Look I know this is hard for you as well, but it I know Akai better than most people and he is head over heels for you Mai and that Nilak guy, he is protective but he is crazy about you too…"He paused looking down at the bracelet and smiling at the memory.

"Take it from me, loosing someone you love sucks. So chose which one you love before you lose them both." He slid back up giving her a sad smile and left the room.

Mai watched as he walked away then put her face in her hands, and cried.


	17. Chapter 17

"Yes mum, I'm fine." Mai countered as her mother lectured her, she could hear her wince over the phone from her injuries. She had explained everything and was meeting her mother and father soon.

"OK, I will talk to you later, alright bye." Mai was still in shock that her parents were allowing her to help out in all of this, but she was seventeen tomorrow and she felt the need to help.

They were now in the same small tea shop that looked as if nobody had been in there in years. All the boys were drinking tea she had made in a deep conversation,

"I think that it was a distraction and that it is a series of buildings all over Republic City." Aden said sipping his tea, Nilak nodded.

"It would have to be somewhere where water is a limited resource and captivity is essential." He added, they all turned around to see Mai pouring a cup of tea.

"Hey, what did your parents say?" Zei asked pulling a seat up for her; she grabbed her tea spilling some on her hand burning her.

"Ouch!" She yelled dropping her cup, all four boys jumped up she shook them off.

"Mum said that there have been more attacks, but they have been in smaller groups. They have no idea where they are keeping anyone though, dad and his metal benders have been trying to track them down but it they have covered their tracks really well." She said cleaning up her mess, Aden sighed.

"We are never going to find them." Ever since his outburst, Mai tried to forget it. She didn't want to feel sorry for him; he was being a tool no matter what his situation was.

"We will, we just need to be patient and see how things play out." She said, she giggled realising she sounded just like Tenzin giving the rest of the group a life lesson.

The room was silent and it was strangling her, she missed her parents and didn't know what to do. Finally Zei broke the silence,

"Did you get your bending back?" He asked, she tried lighting up he hand and a little blue flame came out then died down.

"It's coming back, just need to spar or something." Mai smiled as sweetly as she could, she didn't know if her bending was coming back but at least the boys knew she could handle herself without it. Aden almost choked on his tea, then placed it down,

"That reminds me I have to show you something." He said standing up and walking out the back of the shop. It was simple and plain, some weeds sprouting out the sides of the pavement and a small shed. Aden pulled some keys out of his pocket and opened up the small shed,

"Wait here." He said walking in and bending down to a small door that pulled up from the ground. The old wood made a creaky noise before Aden locked it into place and turned back around to the group.

"Follow me." He gestured, the stair case was thin, she was surprised her big broader gang could fit down there. It opened up to what looked like a training room, Mai gasped.

Weaponry and lights fitted the place from every angle, dummies were set up on each wall and there was even a sparing mat. Aden smiled,

"My dad built this; he was also in the general forces. He figured it would be a great place to train everyone in secret. It was abandoned and dad showed me and taught me how to fire bend here as well as use other weapons. So I figured this could be our hide out." All three boys were nodding, Mai wandered off looking around.

The place was huge, but the small shop they were staying is was in the middle of nowhere so training soldiers here was highly possible. Mai was in awe of the swords on the wall, she ran her finger along the blades examining each of them as works of art.

Mai reached a door which led to bed rooms, they were plain and basic. Mai walked into one with traditional fire bending gear on the back wall.

"Wow…" She mumbled, running her hands along the hard chest plate, it was ancient probably used in the hundred year war. She heard someone lean at the door behind her and she spun around quickly. Aden was leaning against the door handle with a smirk on his face.

"Going through boys rooms Mai?" He chuckled; she felt blood rush to her cheeks.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to, I just got carried away." She said hugging her body

"Nah its cool, this room is yours anyway, we have all decided to stay here. You like that armour?" He asked,

"Yeah, it's just really heavy that's all. Dad and I were trying to find light armours for me when I was training but no such luck." She chuckled recalling the memory.

"I hope you like this place. The swords and stuff was all my dad's, crazy swords guy he was. Oh and that reminds me." He moved behind the corner pulling out a satchel and pulling out a bracelet with gems encrusted in it.

"They took this from your home; I found it in that compound thing. It's yours."

"How do you know that?" She asked confused,

"Because it says 'To Mai, my little fire ferret, from dad.'" He said slowly for her, Mai felt embarrassed her now knew what her dad called her but he probably already knew from Akai considering he took it.

"Oh." She said dumbly walking up and taking it from his hands examining it. It was beautiful and she knew who had helped make it for her. Her uncle Bolin had metal bent this for her she read the description on the bracelet.

_Hope._

She giggled because she wanted to cry.

"Thanks for getting it back for me." She said, he nodded and then waved his hand for her to follow. She slid the bracelet on her wrist and walked back out to the group.

"OK, mission debriefs guys. Starters Miss Mastery is getting her bending back so that is all good, now you guys have to train and then we are going to the next hot spot."

"And where would that be?" Akai asked, clearly he was just as in the dark of this then the rest of them.

"You guys aren't going to like this, but we have to go back into Republic City." He said it more gravely then Mai would have liked,

"Why?" She asked.

"Because they got your brothers Mai."


	18. Chapter 18

"How could they have gotten to my brothers?" She screamed. Zei ran over to her putting his arm around her.

"We don't know they have gotten them before right? What was stopping them from getting them a second time?" Akai added.

"No blood bending is powerful enough to turn someone's sense of mind." She retorted. He nodded considering the answer.

"I don't think they blood bended them to believe it, I think they did that weird mind thing again only this time they fully got to him." Mai felt tears stinging her eyes. First her mum now her brothers.

"We have to help them." She begged tears threatening to pour onto her cheeks. Zei immediately hugged her tighter.

"We think we know where they are keeping them, but it is risky. Insanely risky, like worse than the last one." Aden murmured.

"I don't care; I don't care what we have to do. These people have gone after my family and everyone I love. I-We can't just back away, they need us…everyone needs us more than they know. I grew up in a family of hero's and little; precious Mai was always left on the side lines." She paused swallowing back the tears.

"But this time I need to help my family, the way my family helped Republic City. People need us and we can't just sit here and do nothing." The group stared at her in dis-belief. She didn't mean to ramble on like that but if it got through to them she wasn't going to apologise. Akai and Nilak stood over with Mai, Aden sighed.

"Fine, just be thankful you're pretty because I never would have done it otherwise." He said grabbing Mai's weapons.

"Let's go."

It seemed to go forever the walk to get to the tunnel but when they finally arrived guards were standing out front with swords in their hands. Aden turned to Mai and smirked.

"Your time to shine." She rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm. Walking out behind a crate, she pulled her katana's off her back.

"How do you know all their hide outs?" She whispered.

"Lots of following people around, Akai had been in on it for a while too." She turned to look at Akai who sheepishly smiled at her. She shook her head then pulled her hair back into a pony tail.

"Just stay safe." Nilak said grabbing her hand. She nodded then ran off behind a crate, running into the shadows. She pulled out her throwing knives and threw them at the guards weapons making them break and fall out of their hands. Whipping their heads around Mai kicked the first one in the head knocking him down cold. A petit girl then ran up to her with and tried to kick her, she evaded it kicking her in her diaphragm then breaking her nose.

Out of nowhere she felt someone pull her down and get on top of her, he seemed to be a large man slapped her in the face. Pain stung her cheek as she filled her lungs up with air and then released flames into the man's face. He clutched his face with a scream of agony and she punched him in the stomach as hard as she could.

Wriggling out the last attacker came and tried to pull her hair; she moved out of the way and grabbed his throat.

"No one touches my hair." She said through her clenched jaw. She raised her fist to punch him when she heard him yelp.

Pulling off the mask she looked at the young boy, he was probably no older than thirteen.

"Let go! They will kill me! Let me go!" He screamed trying to throw another punch at her.

"What do you mean they will kill you?" She said calmly but firmly. This boy was terrified, his heart was pounding and his breathes were fast while he shook.

"They took me from my family for being a water bender!"

"Then why didn't you bend to attack me?"

"There is no water here." He said. It clicked; they didn't have any water here because if they did the prisoners would fight back. She placed him down and knelt down to his level and grabbed his face.

"How did they convince the others to stay here?"

"They blood bended them to believe it. I just pretended I did so they wouldn't kill me." He choked out. Mai nodded and grabbed his face and turned his blue eyes to her golden ones.

"Run, OK. I want you to run as hard and as fast as you possibly can. Don't stop for anyone; don't stop until you get to the police. Tell them you have to speak to Avatar Korra, tell her Mai got the bracelet and her fire ferret says she loves them."

"Why would I say that?" He cried.

"Just trust me, tell them everything that has happened OK? Go." She said. He nodded running away as fast as he could. Aden, Akai, Nilak and Zei stepped out with looks of awe on their faces.

"What?" She asked, they all just shook their heads not allowing what they were thinking to come out of their mouths. She placed her weapons back on her body grabbing her throwing stars and walking back to Aden.

"Now what?"

"Now we go in, see if your brothers are in there and hopefully anyone else." She knew who he meant. He was hoping Naida would be in there, she silently prayed for her to be in there.

"OK, well we can go in through there and my bending is back so I think we are right to go." She said positively. They nodded, Aden walked in first, he slowly and silently. Mai sighed and walked ahead of him, and lit her hand. Blue flame engulfed her hand and the platinum walls lit up.

"Clever…" She murmured. Metal benders can't bend platinum.

She continued to walk forward examining if anyone was coming out, the corridor. This was obviously designed to keep metal benders from using it. But Teo was an earth bender, why would they try to defend themselves from their own members? No, she didn't even know if Teo could metal bend she told herself.

Shaking it off they reached a huge room, filled with people. She quickly put out her flame and climbed up the nearest ladder that lead to beams on the roof. The crowd were staring at a stage that was currently empty. Climbing up she jumped to a beam that looked strong enough to hold all five of them.

She snuggled up close to the beam then looked down to see Teo walk on stage. He shushed the crowd and was wearing a green outfit with a symbol she couldn't quite make out. She sat there quietly then turned to Akai who was next to her much to Nilak's dislike.

"What is this place? I don't understand anything that is going on!"

"To tell you're the truth I'm totally lost as well…" He muttered. She shrugged looking back to the stage, she was sure to find out soon enough.

Teo grabbed two knives out of his back pocket then another water bender stepped out and moved his hands. She had assumed she had either killed or seriously injured the last one.

"Bring out our guests of honour!" He yelled.

The water bender moved his hands once more, and her two older brothers stepped out from behind the shadows.


	19. Chapter 19

"We have to help them." She whispered. They all nodded.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"Not all of them could be trained fighters; maybe it's just a public seminar. If we could maybe-"Too late, Mai stood up and jumped over to the next beam. Trying to go a closer look that's when she heard Nilak gasp. She snapped her head around to see him falling.

"No!" She screamed. Teo looked up at her and met her square in the eye. Aden jumped down grabbing him and falling lightly down with some fire bending. Well it wasn't light they both thumped to the ground but the fire somewhat broke the fall.

"Your mine Mai!" She heard Teo scream. She looked to Akai and Zei who were walking down the ladders. They were sorted, she jumped off the beam using the trick Iroh had taught her and propelled herself right into Teo. He dropped his knives on impact and was sent thudding to the floor.

"You rat!" He spat at her. She punched him in the face; he got up pushing her off then kicked her in the gut. She fell back but recovered quickly giving him another punch in his face.

Before she could punch him again she felt something stop her. Every nerve in her body stood still, the hairs on her neck stood up. She felt her legs move out from under her and move further towards Teo. He cackled in her face.

"Blood bending, isn't nice is it. But you have never had it tough, you wouldn't even know." He spat playfully running a knife down her cheek. She winced in pain as sweat trickled down her forehead. Think back to what dad told you she told herself. Channel your energy, she breathed in deeply then pointed her fingers.

"Ahh!" He screamed. Lightning shot out her fingers, she knew it wasn't enough to kill him; she didn't want to kill anybody. He jolted back and hit Tui and Tonraq's who were still standing like zombies. Mai jumped up, she had distracted the water bender, realising this he tried again but she threw a fire ball at him sending him flying backwards.

Tui got back up chasing after her, she ran back hard. He changed direction and went to grab Nilak who was still on the ground.

"Get away from him!" She screamed.

He smirked. Gathering all the energy and chi she had, she charged up her fire then released it. The biggest stream of fire sprung from her fists that stood between him and Nilak. Aden, Akai and Zei had run to help. They helped him up then watched Mai who was shaking violently.

Her blue flames made the air turn hotter and was melting anything in its path. He kept trying to get through but she would only strengthen her flame.

"Run!" She screamed to the boys, they just stood there dumbstruck. Zei grabbed Nilak by his shoulders.

"Mai c'mon we are surrounded we have to go!"

"Not without them, just go-Ahh!" She screamed as she was sent flying back by her flames.

She kept the stream going when she was pushed back by her bending in an explosion of white fire. She was pushed back ten meters with a new white stream of white fire.

"What?!" Teo screamed being blown back by the flame. He picked himself up and ran in the other direction. The heat coming off this flame was hot, hotter than her blue. She turned to see Tui and Tonraq.

"Just go!" She yelled to the four boys. They didn't move, she sighed and ran over to Tui and Tonraq. She turned to see Akai standing next to her as well as Zei.

"Let's get them out of here." He smiled frantically trying to get them to move. She smiled in relief and slung them over her shoulder, the arena was pretty much empty now.

"You think you can get away? Miss Prodigy come here and- Ahh!" He fell to the ground. Mai was standing in position with her index and middle finger pointed. Blue lightning hitting him in the chest as he fell to the ground twitching, she hadn't killed him it would just put him in hospital for a while.

"Shut up." She said turning back around and walking out.

All the boys were waiting for her when she made it outside. Her brothers were still silently sitting and just obeying orders. She sighed, getting them to her parents and squadron was her main concern. All four boys stared at her.

"What?"

"How the hell did you do that?" Akai said dumb founded, he was obviously talking about the white fire.

"I don't know…" She whispered then looking back at them. Their mouths were all agape, she smiled sheepishly.

"Can we talk about this later? We need to get them to doctors, with mum and dad." They all nodded in agreement and grabbed her brothers while Mai grabbed Nilak.

"How's your leg?" She asked as he limped putting her arm around his waist so her could walk.

"Sore but I will live, Mai that was…amazing what you did." He whispered. She shrugged.

"There are more important things right now."

"Oh my god, it's your birthday tomorrow."

"I can't believe you are still worried about that after everything that has happened." She giggled in spite of the situation. She felt his leg collapse but she quickly grabbed him steadying him, he sighed.

"I can't believe I fell."

"Don't worry; it could have happened to any one of us." She comforted. He smiled sheepishly and continued walking.

Aden had stolen a car much to Mai's dislike; she helped Nilak in get in placing him down softly. He winced as Zei helped him into the car. Sighing with relief, she sat outside while Akai was walking her brother to the car. She looked down to her hand lighting a vibrant white flame, it was beautiful with intense heat, more intense than her blue. Akai watched her with her brothers next to him in awe.

"That is amazing…your amazing." He said grabbing her hand where the flame once in. The spark ran through her again, she cared so much for Akai but she also cared for Nilak.

"Are they OK?" She asked removing her hand and walking over to her brothers. She grabbed Tui as he slung limp to her side. Sighing she put them in the back with Zei and Nilak. Akai and Aden were sitting in the front, scooting over she jumped in as he started to drive the stolen car.

She looked over to see Aden smiling at the wheel.

"What?" She asked.

"White fire, how the hell do you get white fire?" He laughed.

"I don't know, it just happened." She said lighting her hand again. Akai lit his and so did Aden, normal yellow flame engulfed there hand. Mai started laughing hysterically with tears in her eyes.

"I'm a freak!" She laughed as the tears ran down her face. Everything had sunk in, her brothers didn't even recognise her, she missed her family and her and her friends could die in this whole conquest. Zei and Nilak turned to her and their faces saddened. Tears flowed down her cheeks while she put her face in her hands.


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note: Hey faithful readers! Thank you for being patient and waiting for chapters!  
Anyways this was just sort of my bludge chapter and I wanted to give you some background on how they all met.**

Anyways there will be some more flash backs and also a lot is still to come!

Once Mai stopped crying she told them she needed to see some healers, preferably her mother. She missed them more than anything; she missed her father's hugs and her wanting to know if her mother was OK.

The car ride was long, she found herself drifting in and out of sleep. Teo's face kept flashing through her mind, how she purposely shot lighting at him. She had promised herself a long time ago she would never do that to anyone, that moral went out the window.

"Mai…" She felt someone nudge her softly, her eyes fluttered open to see Akai outside the door of the car. He smiled as she opened her eyes and yawned, his raspy voice chuckling.

"Where are we?" She rubbed her eyes than looked outside. The area she didn't recognise, but she did recognise the man walking out of the building.

"Dad!" She screamed jumping out of the car. Running over to him as fast as she could he grabbed her picking her up in his arms.

"Mai, thank god you are OK. I was worried sick! Where are your brothers?"

"They're in the car." She smiled. He placed her down and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Then adjusting his old scarf around her neck properly.

"I'm so happy you're back fire ferret, happy birthday my baby." He smiled kissing her on her forehead. She gave him another quick hug then ran into the building. She had forgotten all about her birthday, she must have slept the whole way through the night.

"Mum?" She called. No answer, she looked around the building for her mother but she was nowhere in sight. She walked into the kitchen to see a small box with her name and happy birthday written on it. She opened the box to find a water tribe necklace; she smiled with tears in her eyes. This was her mother's , the leather band was patterned and the aqua bead had the water tribe symbol in it she picked it up and placed it around her neck.

Tui and Tonraq were being brought in with some healers and her father.

"Dad where is mum?" He shifted un-comfortably as he placed his son down.

"She is perfectly healthy, but she isn't here anymore…she went to go find the machines they used to attack the island."

"What?! Those things are platinum and more advanced the Sato ones! They go under water for Christ sakes!" She screamed. Mako stood up and put his arm around her shoulders.

"She will be fine Mai, just trust her, this is what she does." She nodded, she should have been used so this. Her mother leaving at different times, risking her life on a daily basis. Sighing she pulled away walking outside to the small stream that was out the back and sat down.

She had always thought water bending was cool, the exact opposite of her element. She ran her finger along the surface of the water, she was so used to the heat and power of fire, calmness and steadiness of water felt nice.

"You always did have a fascination with water even though you hate it." She whipped her head around to see Nilak smiling at her, she grinned then turned back. She heard him sit down beside her looking at the water too. She laughed pushing the hair out of her face.

"Thank you."

"What?" He said caught off guard.

"You didn't have to stay, you could have left with Zei and gone back…but you didn't. You stayed through all the mental, hectic crap that just circulates around my family and life." She whispered. He grinned then looked back out to the water.

"Do you want to know the first thing I thought when I saw you?" He questioned.

"That chick needs to wear something else besides boots?" He chuckled softly.

"No, I thought what I would give to talk to her." She smiled lightly.

"You were training in the gym in this red uniform and I was standing in the door way watching with the other twenty guys. They were all whispering and saying how they could beat you and you turned around and stuck out your tongue and said 'I will end you.'" She burst into laughter.

"Oh my god, I didn't really say that did I?"

"Yeah and just to prove your point you burnt the dummy to a crisp." He laughed. Mai smiled and giggled herself; she was a hot head when she was younger.

"You had your hair in two plaits and those little boots." He smiled. She looked over to him to see his eyes glassy. She had never seen Nilak cry, not once in all the time she had known him. She sighed and looked back out to the water.

"Those were the good old days." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box and handed it to her.

"Happy Birthday Mai." He whispered.

"I told you-"He interrupted her.

"Just open the box." She gave an exasperated sigh and opened the small box. Inside was a leather band with a small gem on it. It seemed so familiar to her.

"Oh my god…" She smiled.

_Flash Back_

_Mai walked out of the gym with a bloody nose because of the stupid earth bender next to her who she didn't know. She didn't realise it but she hit what seemed like a wall and fell to the ground, Nilak the guy who watched her from the side lines had just ran into her._

"_Ouch, do you watch where you're going?" She basically yelled._

"_Sorry, I-uh-just didn't-" The tall boy went quiet while Mai stood there with blood all over her face._

"_Are you OK?" He asked._

"_Yeah, just an accident." He nodded and it went silent. He stood there awkwardly before sticking out his hand._

"_I'm Nilak, aspiring pro bender and klutz, pleasure to meet you."_

"_Mai aspiring pro bender and girl you just knocked over." She said taking his hand. He was really tall and those eyes wow._

"_Who hit you with an earth disk?"_

"_A guy named Zei, he is pretty good just needs to work on his aim." She laughed wiping away some more blood._

"_I need some water." She muttered._

"_Oh here." Nilak gave her his water bottle._

"_Thanks." She smiled then started to boil the water in her hands._

"_You're a fire bender?" _

"_Yeah, you bend?"_

"_Water Bender." She smiled and nodded once the water was steaming. Nilak stared at her for a minute then his face became curious._

"_What?"_

"_You just got hit in the face by an earth bender."_

"_Thanks for rubbing it in." She mumbled._

"_No I didn't mean it like that, you're a fire bender, I'm a water bender and that Zei guy is an earth bender." He said to himself aloud._

"_So?"_

"_We should start a team." He blurted out. Mai looked stunned then snorted._

"_Yeah sure let's just start a team." She said sarcastically._

"_Why not? I got nothing, either does Zei." He said stopping her from walking away._

"_And how do you know that?" She angrily said putting her hands on her hips._

"_Zei and I are friends." He said as if it wasn't news._

"_Could have told me that sooner." She mumbled._

"_You are kind of stand offish you know that right?" He laughed, she smirked._

"_Yeah I know." Silence again._

"_You know what let's do it." She finally said. Nilak looked up in shock._

"_Really?" Surprise laced his words._

"_Yeah my mum and dad could train us and since you and Zei are friends you could talk him into it." Nilak smiled as did Mai. She wiped her nose once more than _

"_What would we call ourselves?"_

"_The fire ferrets."_

"_Why that name."_

"_No reason." She giggled._

"_Anyways I have to go see my dad, training at six?" He asked._

"_Yeah training at six." She smiled once more at the tall boy standing in front of her and walked off before her bracelet broke of her wrist falling to the floor. _

"_Hey wait!" He called but she was already gone, he picked it up and studied it placing it in his pocket._

_End of Flash Back._

"How did you find this?" She mumbled sliding it on her wrist.

"I kept it and fixed it for you." He smiled; she smiled back throwing her arms around him.

"I lost it when I was twelve! Thank you." She whispered, he hugged her tightly back. The moment was spoiled though when she heard a scream from inside.

"Dad!" Mai screamed releasing Nilak and running into the home, her father was on the ground with a big bruise to his head. Tui and Tonraq also lying next to him with bruises on their heads to, Mai bolted over to them.

"Nilak? I need some help." She quivered as she tried to wake her family. No answer.

"Nilak? Where the hell are you?!" She yelled turning around to see him also lying on the ground.

"Oh Mai, we thought we would drop by for a family visit, and you even have a general here with you, how lucky is that." She spun around to see a tall man who she had never seen before, he was holding Akai by the neck but he seemed to still be alive.

"Let him go." She said through a clenched jaw.

"I will, I will let all of them go and I will even help your brothers just hop into the back of the van without a fight and I will let them live." He smirked. Mai looked to her brothers, father and Nilak. Where the hell was Zei and Aden?

"Where are the other two?" She spat.

"Oh the Earth Bender and other Fire Bender? They are safe just get into the truck and we can drive away and no one will ever come back. I could even ensure the safety of your mother if you wanted. Just get in the van."

"Fine."


	21. Chapter 21

They threw her in the back of the car violently, Mai hit hard against the titanium of the wall and landed with a thud against the ground.

"Wait, grab the other fire bender, the one that burnt my hand! Little rat." One of the guys in the mask said.

"What that wasn't the deal!" She screamed loudly. They didn't take her into acknowledgment as they grabbed Akai throwing him next to her.

"Akai! Wake up!" Akai was out like a light and Mai sat there grumpily trying to burn open the metal box. She lit her hand in the dark room and white fire engulfed her hand. The heat coming off it was intense, more intense than her blue.

"When I get out of this stupid box I will burn your faces off!" She screamed and they chuckled.

The car was moving fast as they turned corners Mai found herself being thrown around until she accidently hit Akai and he woke up.

"Mai?" He whimpered.

"I'm here, I'm here." She whispered leaning up against the side of the van wall.

"Why didn't you fight back?" He asked pulling himself up onto the opposite wall.

"Because they said they would leave all you alone, I didn't have a choice." She murmured looking up into his amber eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that Mai." He sighed.

"I didn't have a choice, it was me or all of you, and I chose all of you." She smiled sadly.

"Is everyone safe?" She asked as the car went over another bump.

"I didn't get a good look, but yeah they looked to be alright." He said, Mai breathed out with relief then rubbed her head.

"What do they want with us?"

"I don't know Mai." He said. She noticed the cut on his head and crawled over to him examining it. He smiled at her sadly.

"How the hell did I drag you into this?" His laugh was hollow.

"You didn't, I would have helped you regardless."

"This is my fault, I never wanted you involved…You have your whole life ahead of you and now it could be taken away from you." He sadly said.

"I'm not a kid Akai, my whole life I was trained for the worst, I never stopped. My family will always be involved in this sort of stuff whether I like it or not, and there is no way I would sit on the side lines and watch you and Aden go through this alone." She laughed lightly.

"This is my job Mai; I know the risks but you? I can't let you get hurt."

"I can take care of myself Akai, you know that. Don't push me away, please." The car went silent again as she removed her hand from his head realising that the cut wasn't that deep.

"You know I have girls throwing themselves at me, why don't you act differently around me knowing that im royalty?" He whispered.

"Because you earnt my respect and my friendship…you saved me countless times over, I don't look at you and see royalty, I look at you and see Akai." She smiled lighting her hand so she could see him properly. She went to his ear just in case the people the front were listening.

"I have a plan; I need you to stay behind me when they open the doors OK?" She whispered. He nodded grabbing her hand and squeezing it tight. The car ride went for another half an hour and time to put plan into order.

Mai lay down in front of Akai, who was at the back of the truck. Once they stopped the opened the door. She laid there silently and waited for them to grab her, pulling her arms she flopped out the van.

"Now Akai!" She screamed as he stood up unleashing a fire wave on them. All men screamed as Mai laid down as low as she could. All three of the men fell down as Akai jumped out picking her up.

"Come on we have to- Arghh!" He screamed as electricity went through his body.

"Akai?" Mai screamed before she felt it surge through her body, luckily she had time to redirect it sending it outwards the sky. She quickly turned before a fist hit her straight in her face and her world went black.

Her eyes fluttered open to see Akai in the cell next to her on the ground, he was awake just leaning against the door bound to the wall.

"Mai?" He whispered as she tried to get up.

"Who punched me? Because I plan to burn them." She murmured sitting up and crawling over to him.

"Are you OK?" She asked. He laughed but it was hollow and lifeless.

"As good as I can be, what about you?"

"Yeah just a bit of blood, nothing to worry about." She said wiping her nose and then looked back to Akai He had obviously been beaten up as the blue bruises around his face were starting to swell.

Mai quickly scanned the area she was in, it looked as if they were under something because she could hear people talking.

"I could melt these bars…" She whispered to herself but it was to late, the cage started to move up towards the roof, maybe it was a stage.

But no, when she arrived they were in another room with only a small group of people, she couldn't see any of their faces but each of them were talking.

"She is the perfect candidate, the first ever to achieve white fire." The man at the back said, Mai backed up further towards Akai who was also looking scared.

"Yes and she is also the avatar's daughter, she can also fight. Once we inject her with the serum she will be perfect."

"What are you talking about?" Mai whispered. One man who looked severely angry with a large scar on his face came down to her.

"Do you remember me little girl? I was the man you burnt, now I have this scar and as a reward we are going to turn you into our own personal body guard so we can safely take over Republic City and the whole world." He said. Mai gasped and flew back to Akai.

"Stay away from her!" Akai screamed. One other man chuckled and walked forward.

"We don't want to hurt you; we actually think you are quite incredible. White fire that is a tremendous achievement. Better than any I have seen." He came closer and Mai finally got a good look. He wasn't anyone she recognised, he was tanned and had blue eyes, surprisingly young.

"Why are you doing this? Hurting people, hurting benders and non-benders? You're not even on a side! You just kill people." Mai screamed, the man smiled walking back up to her and stroking her cheek before she slapped him away.

"We have a side, it's called the right one."

"What do you mean?" Akai said trying to get closer to Mai.

"We are the side that will leave only the strongest of people. You should know, all your life being second guessed. You were the daughter and sister of people who achieved everything but yet you have achieved nothing." Mai's jaw clenched as she felt hot tears sprang in her eyes.

"You don't know anything."

"Oh but I do." He smirked.

"What do you want to do with Republic City? Why steal benders and train them to do your dirty work?" Akai spat.

"Because it's easier to get the more powerful to do things for you, the job gets done quicker and more effectively and you my girl, you are the best of the best." He said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"I would never, ever do anything for you. You invaded my home, took my friends and my family." Mai yelled. Getting closer to the bars heating up her hands.

"We are not trying to take over the world Mai, we are actually doing something bigger than you and I." He murmured playing with her hair.

"And what is that?" She whispered evilly.

"We are trying to make the ultimate soldier and you Mai, are the person we have chosen."


	22. Chapter 22

"What? You are nuts!" Mai screamed lighting her hands even harder against the bars.

"No Amon was onto something see Mai, he had the right idea. He wanted to get rid of bending, but we want to use it."

"You are crazy! Benders are not slaves!"

"No but they soon will be."

"So what? You just plan to take all the benders you can and turn them into your own personal army? Sorry but no one will follow you, not after everything you have done." Mai spat at the man, he chuckled then moved close up to the bars making her jump back.

"Why don't you just attack me? Hm, you see because you cant. You think you are so superior because you can bend but without it you are nothing."

"You think bending defies us, it's just a part of who we are!" Akai yelled, Mai went back toward him trying to undo the shackles he was bound in. The man chuckled and went back to his gang.

"Why do you even care so much? You are an amazing bender, we wouldn't even have to train you."

"Hasn't it occurred to you that she doesn't want to join you!" Akai yelled trying to protectively go in front of her, she put her hand on his chest and looked him in the eyes. She was scared.

"Yes, but we have told you too much already. We will give you an hour to make your choice. I will give you an ultimatum just to make it interesting." He said with a sly smirk. Mai remained quiet and close to Akai.

"You join us and we will let your man go, don't and we will kill him right in front of you then brainwash your pitiful family and friends and you can watch them help us….your choice."

"I'd rather die." Mai screamed. The guy smirked then out of nowhere Akai was pulled back.

"Akai!" She screamed as he flung backwards groaning in pain. The man walked up to him pulling a knife out of his coat and held it up to Akai's throat.

"No, no please…please don't hurt him." She whimpered trying to reach him.

"Join us and we won't but you even so much as try to hurt my men I will kill him." He smirked holding the knife closer.

"No Mai, don't worry , get out of here!" Akai said through his clenched jaw as the knife came down closer to his throat. Mai felt hot tears well in her eyes as she looked into his amber eyes for the first time ever Mai saw fear in his eyes.

Akai didn't just look scared for himself, he looked scared for her as well. There was no way she was going to let that happen to him.

"Fine, fine just let him go and I will do whatever the hell you want me to." He smiled fully and dropped Akai to the floor as he chocked for life. Mai sat their defeated.

"If you even light your hand I will kill him." One of the others said dragging him away, Mai knew she had to at least fight. After the man had dragged him out the room to god knows where the room went a hollow silence.

Mai sat their defeated before she found the strength to stand up.

"Is he safe?"

"Yes."

"To bad you're not." She mumbled before she kicked her leg forward blowing the bars outwards towards the guys. As long as Akai was out the room he wouldn't get in the way, that was the main thing.

"You sneaky bitch!" One of them called out, Mai just smiled before generating lighting and pin pointing it right in between his eyes. He fell to the ground lifeless as the main guy stood there just staring.

"Who are you?" She screamed to the man grabbing him and throwing him hard against the wall. She became infuriated and lit her hand with the purest of white fire and held it to his face.

"Tell me or I will burn that pretty little smile off your face!" She screamed. He stopped smiling with his mouth but then walked forward pushing her against the wall.

"I'm not your enemy."

"Really cause you sure seem like it." She murmured, he traced his fingers down the line of her jaw.

"Such a pretty thing you are, those damn eyes. Enough to make even angels fall, and everything else just tops it off but you won't be if you get on my bad side."

"Why haven't you hurt me yet?" Mai fidgeted.

"I don't need to, I don't want to either way you're going to end up on my side, you just wait and see."

"And why is that." Mai said throwing a punch before he grabbed her hand a pinned it to the wall.

"Because it would be a shame to waste your skill."

"Oh my god…" Mai mumbled, she had heard that before. Her father had told her the story about how her father was being blood bent my Amon. How it would be a shame to waste his skill, how the hell did he even know that?

"No-no he died." She fumbled still holding the flame before she finally got a good look into those blue eyes.

"Yeah he did, but his son didn't." Mai backed away petrified. For the first time in her life she had been truly scared for her life. She tried to turn around but water just shot out in front of her blocking her view.

"You see Mai, I don't want to take over Republic city…well that is a lie, I do. But my dad took people's bending where as I will use it to get what I want, and what he wanted." He walked closer before sending ice into her clothes pinning her to the walls and cutting her.

"But you're a bender! How can you enslave us!" She screamed breaking free and kicking fire at him.

"Easy, you and your pitiful family and everyone else in Republic city is the reason my dad is dead. Therefore I have no remorse." He dodged the flame and sent more water at her, she blocked it then ran to the nearest door.

"You're just as sick as he was." She said ripping open the door and hitting the exit, she heard him call behind her.

"Run Mai, because just remember I will only ever get you again."

Mai bolted down the halls looking for Akai, maybe they had killed him. Oh god, they couldn't of killed him. She opened up door after door where he was no where in sight. Shit.

She rounded the corner to find him on the floor limp. Her face went white as all the blood drained from her body as she thumped to the ground next to him.

"Akai? Akai please wake up!" She screamed, she pulled him over into her lap. His face was even more bruised and he was bleeding.

"Please I can't do this without you Akai!" She cried. She sobbed before placing a light kiss on his lips and pulling him over her shoulders. He wasn't overly heavy but in the condition he was in she could feel his blood seeping down her top.

Mai didn't know where she was running, she just was. Kicked open doors until she found one where there was light at the end and threw a flame at it running out. She was in Republic City somewhere, looking around she looked up. OK there was the Honshi building and she could see the pro bending arena. There was no point to report this because they would be gone.

Running forward she was sure she knew where the hospital was, she ran down the streets as people gasped and stared not even bothering to help.

The hospital was large, and she hated it.

"_What happened to daddy?" Mai cried as Korra comforted her daughter._

"_Nothing baby, come on lets go see him" She said pulling her daughter up in her arms into her fathers room where her dad was moaning in pain._

"_Daddy?" Little Mai said dropping down onto her little knee's walking over to her father trying to get onto the bed._

"_Hey baby." He whispered pulling her into his arms, he winced the slightest bit and Mai pulled away frightened looking at her father who had bruises all over him._

"_I'm fine my little fire ferret." He said kissing her forehead before he collapsed onto the bed._

"_Daddy!"_

Mai shook her head trying to forget that bad memory, she was here for Akai. She burst in through the door and everyone turned to them.

"Please I think he was stabbed, you have to help him." Mai cried as a doctor came and took Akai, Mai stood there in the hall as he was taken away alone and scared. Sinking to her knee's she felt hot tears spring from her eyes, the whole weight of the situation was finally coming down on her. They wanted to take her and capture benders, oh and Amon had a son.

Could this get any worse?


	23. Authors note! :) please readxx

**Hey guys!  
**

**Just want to thank all of you for reading this story, this story isn't over just yet but it will soon be coming to a close.**

**I need some of your help though, you see I have dug myself this massive hole where I love both Nilak and Akai. I just want some opinions of who you think she should end up with, it would be massively appreciated. **

**Also I would massively love everyone on what they would think if I did a sequel to this story. I have been writing it up but I'm not quite sure if I should post it, please reply. ! (:**

Anyways, review or private message me, whatever you folks are comfortable with and stay tuned for the last couple of chapters! 

**Abaigael!.xx**


	24. Chapter 24

Mai sat beside his bed just staring, they had said he was lucky to be alive. Her father and everyone had come in to make sure she and Akai were OK. Mai just sat there with her hand on his.

"Akai…" She whispered, he hadn't stirred much.

"I'm-I'm so sorry Akai…I should have tried harder." She whimpered squeezing his hand tighter.

"I will get them, I will get every single one of them…" She cried but had pure determination in her voice, it even scared her. She heard some more footsteps behind her and saw Zei walk in, he stood at the doorway before Mai burst into tears running into his open arms. She buried her face into his chest while he hugged her tightly.

"Zei, I love you OK? God please just get out of here, I can't let anything happen to you, please!" She cried hysterically. He pulled her even tighter.

"Mai it's going to be OK-"

"No it isn't! I saw him Zei; he was going to kill me and Akai! I have never been more scared in my life, I felt so helpless like no amount of bending or fighting back could help me…" Mai said crumpling in against him.

"They won't stop, you have to go. Leave just run away and take Nilak with you, you just have to get out of this god damn city at all costs."

"I will never leave you Mai! You are my best friend, we have always been there for each other and we always will."

"He is going to take me…" She whispered. She could feel Zei's strong body pulling her tightly in. She had always felt safe in his arms, he kissed her forehead then looked down to her.

"We are going to be fine, and so is Akai." Mai nodded and wiped her face calming herself down. She paced around the room while Zei sat next to Akai just staring at Mai.

"We have to end this, we have to stop them." Mai stopped and looked to the door where Nilak was standing. She hadn't seen him yet, he looked scared. She had big bruises all over her face and a very big black eye. Zei had been nice enough to pretend that it wasn't their but Nilak looked purely terrified that someone had even done that to her.

"Nilak I-" Before she could say anything he ran over to her picking her up in his arms and hugged her tightly taking her out of the room and leaving Zei in there with Akai.

"Ouch, cracked ribs Nilak." She breathed before he loosened his grip putting her down.

"Sorry, I-I was so worried."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not, I heard about everything plus I heard your little break down in the room."

"That wasn't a break-" Before she could finish she felt him smash his lips onto hers, it was desperate. He kissed her because he just had to convince himself that she was going to be alright and that no one could ever hurt her.

Mai backed off immediately.

"What are you doing?" She whispered pushing him back.

"I-I uh." It didn't matter because soon he was kissing her again; she quickly pushed him off of her and sighed.

"You have to stop doing that." She sighed.

"Why? Because you want to kiss me back?" He said coming closer to Mai and pinning her against the wall making the space more intimate. Yes of course she wanted to kiss him back; she had wanted to kiss him for four years.

"No because this isn't the right time! And I have more than one person to think about." She said squirming out.

"Akai." He flatly murmured.

"Yes Nilak of course Akai."

"Why?" He said almost upset but trying to cover it up with anger.

"Because we liked each other! Before you were in the picture and then just sprung this on me we liked each other."

"He lied to you?"

"Yeah he did, but he has also saved me, and don't. I had to sit there and watch you time after time as girls flirted with you or when you had a new girlfriend and it killed me Nilak. Then this nice guy finally came into my life and saw me as more than a friend and you finally decided that I was worth it."

"I have always thought you were worth it Mai! I have since day one." Nilak said hitting the wall, Mai sighed then screamed into her hands walking off somewhere she could think her own thoughts. How the hell could she chose?

Both of them were amazing, and she cared for both of them.

"Miss mastery alive and well I see." Aden.

She smiled spinning around and he was standing in the hall way, she ran to him hugging him which was a surprise but she soon felt his arms wrap around her then release.

"Wow, didn't know you were that happy to see me." He joked, Mai couldn't help but smile. She was alive, and now she was with her friends even if they were aggravating her.

"Here to see Akai?" She asked leading him to where he was.

"Um yeah but I also needed to talk to you."

"Yeah?"

"You said it was Amon's son didn't you?"

"Yeah, he even admitted it."

"Well it's almost as if he doesn't exist, we couldn't find anything on him, not even a birth record, a name."

"So he basically doesn't exist." Mai said rubbing her temples then looking back up to Aden.

"Are you Ok? You look like your about to faint." He said.

"Yeah, I just feel like whenever we get a lead it just dissolves in front of our faces." Mai felt physically sick, all she wanted to do was seriously hurt someone.

"We will find something; I want to find someone I love to Mai."

"I know and we will, we just need to find something solid."

"Well we know one thing."

"What was that?"

"You said he was the son of Amon and he wants you." Aden said with a worried expression.

"So I'm the bait, what's the plan?" Mai casually added.

"We are not using you as bait!" He whispered angrily grabbing her shoulders.

"But you just said-" He cut her off.

"I wasn't meaning that! I mean we have to protect you!" He looked almost upset, maybe Mai had grown on him.

"I don't want protection! I can take care of myself."

"I will not lose another person I care about to those sickos Mai, not again."

"If I do this you could find Naida, nobody else would have to get hurt!"

"You will get hurt!"

"I can take care of myself! I don't need my bending to do that Aden! These people have tried to kill you and my family! I refuse to sit on the side lines and watch while this city gets ripped apart." Mai countered angrily. No way was she going to do that, Aden looked broken.

"Mai…please, please just don't do anything stupid, you're the glue that keeps us all together." Aden looked down to her like he was looking at a little girl, a little sister. He never wanted her to get hurt, now he sees bruises all over her and guilt is pouring through him.

Mai threw her arms around his neck.

"Nothing is going to happen to me, I promise you." She smiled before walking away out to the front of the building. She missed her mother more than anything and would give the world to see her.

"I need you mum…" She whispered into her hands before looking out to her home, air Temple Island. She hadn't been there in over four weeks. That wasn't her home anymore though, how could it ever be?

She walked back in to see all three men in the same room together, Aden and Nilak were laughing while Zei sat next to Akai telling him about something she was sure Akai would have loved to be talking about. No, this was now her home.


	25. Chapter 25

"_Mum!" Mai screamed running for the woman being held by the a man wearing a mask, he put his fingers down to her head and she gasped falling down onto the stage. She felt the stage move further away from her so instead she just sprinted harder leaving her breathless. Once she regained her footing she finally made it to the stage._

"_Mum!" Mai cried pulling her mum into her lap before her mother dissolved from her hands, Akai was gasping and bleeding. She looked back up to see Amon move out the way as his son came up to her holding her brothers in both hands._

"_Let them go!" Mai squealed trying the kick fire at him but instead nothing came out, Mai sat there before the man laughed and more people came out from behind him bruised and bloody. First it was her dad, Tenzin and his children. A couple of more shadows appeared and then Zei, Nilak and Aden hit the floor in front of her. _

_The man walked forward and bent down to her ear and pulling out a knife._

"_Told you I would get you…" He whispered before she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen._

"Ah!" Mai gasped springing up from the sheets of her bed sweating, with tears streaming down her face. She released the strangled cry in her throat before full on bursting into tears, but they were angry tears. She felt so weak, she couldn't do anything to stop them she punched the wall putting a large hole through it.

The doors flung open and Nilak and Zei grabbed her pulling her back from the wall. She struggled against them before sinking to the ground in tears.

"Shit she made a frigging hole." Zei whistled before turning back to Mai.

Nilak was cradling her in between his legs while she cried into his chest.

"Why does everyone I care about keep nearly dying!" Mai screamed into his chest, Zei mouthed to Nilak to talk to her and he nodded. Leaving the room quietly.

"Mai…" Nilak said in the way Mai loved. His arms grew tighter around her as she moved up nestling her face into his neck. She pulled back looking into his eyes that looked so blue in the moon light. He was studying her too, he moved in closer to kiss her once more before he locked lips with her.

She sprung back against the wall.

"This is wrong." She said wiping her eyes, Nilak moved forward while she backed up until she couldn't move anymore. She was in the clothes she had walked around in before he started running his fingers up her thigh.

"Why Mai?"

"Because it's not the right time…and my family and Akai." He took hold of her leg pushing her up against the wall so roughly she even winced in pain and pleasure. She couldn't believe that she wasn't kissing him right now, because that is what you should be doing in a situation like this? Her hand bled although she couldn't really feel it.

She pushed him off roughly but he didn't move.

"Stop fighting it Mai, I want you..." He moved forward to kiss Mai before she moved her head to avoid it, this was so unlike him. He started to kiss her moving his hands through her hair. She felt him move his hand from her thighs, when she moved her mouth and he started to kiss her neck when she saw him pull out one of her Sais.

"Nilak what the-" She pushed him off of her when he attacked her, she jumped out the way.

"Nilak what is wrong!"

"Join him Mai! I was so dumb fighting it before but it is so clear now! It's the only way!" His eyes were strained as he threw the next hit which slightly clipped her clothes. She wasn't going to burn him, instead she just punched him in the gut then bent his arm releasing her Sais.

"Ah!" He screamed out in pain and Mai instantly let go before he swung at her again. This time Mai punched him in the face sending blood pouring out his nose. He looked back up and stumbled back.

"Mai?" He asked before Mai kicked him in the face sending him to the ground. Shit they must have gotten to him when she was captured. Zei bolted in to check what had happened and was in shock to see Nilak on the floor.

"What happened?!"

"Those pricks got to him, hopefully I hit him hard enough for him to snap out of it." Mai said pulling Nilak to the bed frame and wrapping his hands to it.

"Where is Aden?"

"He went to the hospital to see Akai."

"OK I will go get him, you stay here with Nilak."

"What if he wakes up?"

"Bend something over him to stop him." Mai said grabbing her Sais and going to the hospital.

"Oh just keep all my swords and knives out of sight, that might stop him." Mai ran out the door not stopping until she reached the hospital. She wasn't expecting Akai to be awake, so she just walked into the room not expecting anything.

"Mai?" She heard that raspy sexy voice before, she spun around quickly to see Akai sitting upright on the bed.

"Akai!" Mai said excited basically jumping on him throwing her arms around him. He winced before she jumped off.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly. He smiled before pulling her onto his bed.

"You carried me to the hospital?"

"Of course I did."

"Mai you saved my life, how could I ever repay you?" He put his hand to her cheek and Mai felt her heart flutter. She sighed because she had to ruin the perfect moment.

"We have to take down these guys, they have gotten to Nilak and he basically tried to kill me before I knocked him out."

"He tried to kill you?" Akai yelled basically leaping out of his bed, Mai pushed him back down.

"He didn't mean to, he was possessed or something. Akai they want to make super soldiers and they are going to use benders to do it. We can't fight someone who can blood bend their enemies."

"We have to find a way."

"Like how? Nilak has been probed by that sicko and my mum is negotiating terms? We can't negotiate this!" Mai said aggravated at the whole situation. Pacing around the room, Akai sat up wincing then grabbing her hand and pulling her onto his legs straddling her over him.

"I just want you safe, that's all I want."

"Of course I will, just as long as you don't nearly die on me ever again."

"Promise." He smiled grabbing her hand and brushed his lips over her knuckles.

"God why do I feel this way about you?" She mumbled to him putting one hand to his face, his hair was rugged and messy; he was also shirtless which didn't help the situation. Mai ran her fingers down to the bandage.

"I'm so sorry Akai…I should have done something to help-" Before she could finish she could finish he cupped her face pulling her into a kiss. It was sweet and tender but passionate, it was Akai and all she wanted to do was kiss him more and more, he looked into her eyes and kissed her nose making her giggle.

"Don't be sorry, we're going to save him and everyone else…" She looked down back to the wound then back to him, and smiled hollowly. She felt terrible, how could she feel something for two people? She loved them both, and she had to be fair and pick one or the other or just pick none at all.

Looking to Akai, she saw the one who had saved her countless times over, the one who made her laugh and cry. She loved the fire in him and she knew he loved hers, but she loved how Nilak was so rough to everyone else but her. How no matter what he would protect her, but Akai did that to.

She screamed inside her head, could this get anymore complicated?


End file.
